Path to being a Hero
by HighKeyMars
Summary: Death stretches across all universes, Kurama's ability to sense anger does when he meets death. Why not see where it can take him, it takes him to the DC universe. Rated M for violence and language, like really strong languard, a lot of cursing as we start off in the criminal underwood and slowly rise up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know that people probably thought this story was gone for good, but I promised that I would rewrite it or at least try to rewrite it.I I've played a shit ton of Batman Arkham Knight, and realized that I figured out the perfect way to rewrite Path to Greatness. Naruto doesn't fit in because I've been trying to blend Naruto from Naruto into the DC universe. However, in this particular rewrite I am blending Naruto into the DC universe. This story will be similar to my other Naruto crossover story Agent Whiskers of SHIELD. This is more of a trail run at this, you'll let me know if you like it more than the other version's first chapter. And of course, all of my work is influenced by the comics.**

**Update: August 26, 2019 4:02 AM: Because most if not all of you are such negative sacks of shit, I changed the name of Naruto from Nathan to Joseph so that I can call him JB in the future. Just know that I hope all of you stub your toe when you wake up this morning.**

Batman was the unquestioned people's champion of Gotham … okay that was a lie as the average person in Gotham was an asshole at best and serial killer at worst. The city was toxic, negativity filled the air, anger felt from all around in waves. The city was truly dying, rotting from the inside out. The multitude of mass murderers were nothing that batman couldn't deal with, such as his least hooded gang.

The 25 year old Dark Knight had just returned from his trip around the world, having picked the heads of legends such as: Don Miguel in Brazil, Sergei Alexander in Canada, Chu Chin Lu and Tsunetomo in China, Henri Ducard and his son Morgan in France, with the trip ending in the Himalayas training with the swordmaster Shihan Matsuda. This time around the world allowed him to reinvent himself as someone who could clean up Gotham, which is what is he was trying to do, starting with the Red Hood Gang that his uncle Philip Kane was funding and using to make sure that he stood in control of Wayne Enterprises.

That is why when Kurama came into contact with the Shinigami of the Naruto universe upon him being sealed into Naruto, he could feel the city stretching across universes and dimensions, the negativity like a beacon calling for him. So with a tug that used all of his power, inside of the half of his chakra being sealed into Minato, Kurama sacrificed half his power to pull him and his new host through the death realm, towards the toxic place of Gotham, a place with the negative energy to help Kurama regain his energy in no time, especially with this super angry individual.

Which leads us to the current situation that Batman found himself in, inside of ACE Chemical. They were on the overhead platform, the chemical plant was set to explode any minute now.

"Give it up Red Hood, you've lost. The place is going to blow and I'm sure that you would rather be alive in prison cell than dying in a chemical explosion." said Batman, his voice not yet the angry growl that it would grow into.

"Hmm sorry man bat, I think I will play this another way" said Red Hood before a red blur caught both of their eyes and a baby cry was heard.

"**You didn't actually bring a baby in here to die did you?**" snarled Batman, his anger growing.

"Um, no a hired thug, I beat up people up and take their money, I don't kill babies." said Red Hood

Batman nodded and used his batclaw to zip over to the sound of the cries and found a somewhat large baby. (**A/N: Bruh have yall seen the picture of Naruto when he was first born? He look like a middle aged man, like he should be working to support his family of 4, like he was late for his shift at the power plant, like he was ready to start working on that 10 years of work experience needed to get these 2019 jobs at the gap. OK I'm done now)**

"Listen Bats, I don't know whose baby that is, but we need out of here now" said Red Hood as he managed to climb his way towards the Batman and the baby.

Batman nodded and Red Hood said "That baby got some birthmarks, don't they look like fox whiskers to you"

Batman nodded and the two of them climbed up the ladder, determined to make sure that this baby got out of this ticking time bomb.

Mid climb, the first of the bombs in the chemical plant went off and they shook the climbing men and Batman's grip on the baby slipped.

Red Hood jumped after the baby and manged to grab him and get a firm grip on the overhead platform.

"OK, ok, ok. Don't cry baby, uncle Red is here. I just have to climb up and get out of here." sang Red Hood, only for another bomb to go off and the platform he was holding onto to to break in half. Leaving the red masked man to hold on to the bending and warping metal, dangling over a vat of chemicals.

"Red, you need to grab my hand, it is time for us to get out of here" said Batman as he lowered himself to the thug.

"I think you should just take the baby Bat, I got myself with the below vat." said Red Hood, his grip on the ever growing hot metal slipping.

"No good Red, we don't trade lives" replied Batman as he got closer.

Red Hood did the unthinkable, he threw the baby up at Batman and released the platform.

Batman lunged and caught the baby in both hands and could only watch in horror as Red Hood dropped into the vat of Chemicals.

Batman was forced to quickly snap free of his shock as another bomb went off and he was forced to real himself back up and escaped the building.

Time Skip 5 years:

Joseph Bruce Dolson was a miserable child, and not just because he in Gotham. He had no parents, no real friends or family, but he a shit of bullys. Turns out that having whisker like marks on your face, made other kids all call you a "Pussy". And unfortunately for Joseph, he was not at the age where he could say "Well, you are what you eat".

"So Joseph, did you clean your room? You know who will be here tomorrow right? Bruce Wayne, he's the reason that your middle name is Bruce. He funds this orphanage, you will be on your best behavior" said the Madam of the Orphanage

"Yeeeesssssss, my rooooomm is _clean_. And why you always blaming me?" whined Joseph

"Oh Joseph, you are quite the liar, all the other kids say they're the one who is always causing trouble" said Madam

Joseph rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, down the stair and out the front door. Not bothering to look both ways, he crossed the streets like any normal New Yorker would. Ignoring the bright sun above him, Joseph walked over towards the park that was directly associated with the local middle school, IS 93. The park wasn't really a park, it was a large concrete square that had lines drawn on it to show that there was a baseball field, 2 full court basketball courts, and 2 half court basketball courts on the other side of the baseball field.

Joseph walked pass the concrete based "park" and down the small ramp to the playground, this was also on concrete, but there was a couple of spots for trees cut out of the ground. Ignoring the running children, Joseph sat down on a swing and began to lazily rock back and forth.

"Ya know, I used to come sit on a swing just like this when I was a kid." said a semi-familiar voice.

Joseph looked up and saw Bruce Wayne, the man who paid for his and 124 other kids to live in the heart of New York. The dark haired handsome early thirties man was dressed in a fine business suit, the classic black suit and tie with a white shirt.

" what are you doing here?" asked the young blond boy excitedly

"Don't tell anyone, but I am playing hooky. I decided that I would rather be at the park instead of a stuffy office all day long" replied Bruce as he took a seat on the swing next to Joseph.

"I don't like sitting all day either. I like to run" said Joseph as he started rocking in his swing again.

"Is that so?" questioned Bruce as he drifted softly back and forth, his feet scraping the ground

"Yeah, I'm fast too. The mean kids can't catch me" replied Joseph, his blond hair ruffling in the wind

"Why would they chase you?" asked Bruce

"i dunno know, they said my whiskys are weird" said Joseph as he used one hand to rub his cheeks.

"I think they make you unique" said Bruce as he continued to sway on the swing, watching Joseph climb higher and higher with each pump of his tiny 6 year old legs.

"What does dat mean?" asked Joseph

"It means it makes you special" answered Bruce

Joseph jumped off the moving swing and turned to Bruce "I'm not dumb, I'm not in the special class"

Bruce chuckled and said "That's not what that means. It's a good kind of special. There is more than just the bad kind."

Joseph frowned as he tried to wrap his head around the concept of special being good, finally he shrugged and ran over to the slide, climbing the short set of steps before throwing himself head first down the metal slide, screaming as he whirled around the twist and shot out onto the ground.

Bruce smiled at the scene of the child, Joseph, running around being a kid. It was hard to believe that this was the same baby he had saved when he was 25 years old back in the ACE Chemical plant. It was even harder to believe that this same child was leaking a foreign energy source with the same intensity of a nuclear bomb.

Shaking his head as he watched Joseph try to do the monkey bars, he could hear the small blond muttering to himself "I think I can. I think I can. I think I can" over and over. The blond made it 4 swings into the bars before he dropped to the ground, his underdeveloped arms not being able to support his weight.

However that didn't stop the small blond from jumping back up to his feet again and climbing up the ladder and grabbing a hold of the monkey bars again.

Same chant of "I think I can. I think I can. I think I can." and Joseph was off to the races. The blond child easily cleared 3 swings and only started to slow down after he got the 7th bar, almost twice as far as he had last time.

However, his tiny arms still had the same weakness that they had moments before when they failed him before. As Joseph fell from the monkey bars, Bruce only realized the flaw of this park just then. Joseph was either going to fall onto the hard concrete head first as he slipped and his head took point in meeting the ground.

Either hit the concrete or what actually did happen, the metal slide was in a bad location, right under the middle of the monkey bars. As he realized the soon to be current outcome, Bruce raced over towards Joseph, arriving to late to do anything but be a witness. The blond child completed his fall and the left side of his face, particularly his cheek area, slammed into the sharp metal edge of the silver slide.

Immediately Joseph cried out in pain, his left side of his face turning a nasty green and purple. Joseph's left eye swelled shut and his right eye quickly let out a stream of tears. The tiny blond boy started crying, the pain being too much for the small child.

"I … I want *sniffle* want my *sniffle* my mommy *sniffle*" cried the blond before he started crying even harder as he muttered "b b but *sniffle* she d *hiccup* don't *sniffle* wa wa want me"

In that moment wasn't Batman pretending to be Bruce Wayne like he was in his day to day life. He wasn't even pretending to be emotionally healthy at this point. He was deep inside his own mind, a 10 year old boy crying on the ground, blood pooling from the figures in front of him. He wasn't lying to himself and for a brief moment, Bruce Wayne was a real person again. Not the fake acting that Batman used during the day, but an actual person with emotions.

But Batman was who he really was even if Bruce was his given name. His eyes went from soft and teary to hard and angry. Angry that he had allowed the child before himself to get hurt. Rushing to the child's side, he scooped him up and held the boy tight to his chest, the boy's tears and runny snot running the 10,000 dollar suit jacket that he wore.

"Its ok, it going to be ok" said Batman as Bruce Wayne, rocking the boy slightly. The small boy swallowed up in the large arms of Batman.

The boy exhausted himself with the crying and the pain from the shattering of his face. A quick tap of his glasses into his analytical mode allowed him to see that bone was shattered in several places, the blood vessels that filled the cheek had ruptured, and that because the skin had refused to break open to allow the blood to pour out, there was a massive clot forming, one that could kill the young boy if it wasn't taken care of soon.

Running to his car, he slipped into the backseat and simply told his driver to take him to the closest hospital.

They rushed through traffic, Batman holding onto the small boy the entire way. His skin growing hotter to the touch and his glasses revealed that the boy's body temperature was steadily climbing, with it currently at 104.

The rush into the ER was met with gasps that Bruce Wayne was there, but Batman shut that down with a stern "The boy" that made the people who worked there do their job.

The doctors rushed to operate on the young boy while Bruce filled out all the info that he knew about his fellow orphan.

"Mr. Wayne thank you for filling out the paperwork, but he's an orphan, we need a guardian to approve the procedure. We cannot proceed without the guardian's consent." said a nurse

Batman glared at the young man and pulled out his check book and wrote down 25,000,000.00.

"Fix that kids face and I will hand over this 25 million dollar check to the hospital right now. Or I could always take the child and money to another hospital who would actually treat him"

Meanwhile:

While Batman pretending to be Bruce Wayne bullied hospital officials into doing their job, Joseph was lost in his mind.

Upon opening his eyes, he found that his cheek was healed. His left eye was able to see and wasn't swelled shut. The nasty bruising wasn't there either. Feeling his face with his hand, Joseph finally realized that he didn't know where he was.

He had been many places for a 5 year old kid, but this sewer is not one of them. It was tinted a reddish orange and had ankle deep water flooding it. It was not the type of place that Joseph would go if he didn't get forced to go there.

"Hello? Anyone here?" said Joseph nervously

There was no response, only more empty silence. Joseph climbed to feet and noticed that despite the water didn't leave him wet.

"Where am I? I wanna go home" whispered Joseph as tears built in his eyes. Sniffling, Joseph felt more than heard the vibration that shook the sewer. Looking around Joseph didn't move towards the direction that the buzzing was coming from. He didn't need to as the water went from passive to draining before it rose up and crashed like a wave. Being 5, Joseph wasn't the strongest swimmer and was washed away by the wave of water.

Twisting around the corner, Joseph was placed by the water in front of a towering rusty gate.

"**Ah, young Naruto Uzumaki**" said a deep voice from above

Joseph tried to look up but couldn't see high enough, there wasn't enough light up there for him to see.

"NRu-toe? Who is that?" asked Joseph

A large rumble was felt from the other side of the gate and the same deep voice as before said "**It's Nar-ru-to, and Naruto is your name, the name your parents gave you**"

In the real world:

Batman's glasses went off and sensed an energy spike from Joseph, his theory growing more and more correct to him with each passing second. The thing was that while he knew that Joseph was pumping out energy, the wavelength wasn't one that the normal human could feel. It's wavelength was very bio-compatible, clearly made and produced by the boy's own body.

As it came out wave after wave from the boy's body, it just hung in the air. It didn't attack nor did it impact the world around it in any way.

Answering his work phone, Batman immediately said "I'm already on it Clark, no need for you to break out the red drape. I got it under control" before he hung up.

Batman walked over to the window looking into Joseph's room and with his glassed watched as the doctor's sliced Joseph's cheek open and drained the blood. The doctor's couldn't see it but Batman saw the energy pool where the cut was and slowly start to make the cells there alive again.

"I guess it is time for the metahuman programs to begin" muttered Batman to himself.

**A/N: Ok that was all that I had for y'all today. I kind of what to build up a story, always just following plot point after plot point with slight twists is boring to me now. I want to expand my stories, add depth and emotion. Make them human in a way.**

**As for the Batman moment, in the comics and it has become a meme now, but there is a scene where Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman are all holding the lasso of truth and introducing themselves. Wonder Woman introduces herself as Diana Prince, Superman says that he's Clark Kent, but Batman says that he's Batman.**

**In the Arkham Knight series, which I mentioned that I was playing a lot lately, when Batman gets revealed to be Bruce Wayne, Batman said that he didn't take off a mask, but was showing people the one that he wore under.**

**There is some pyschological issues there and I love it. And if you're wondering where that Joseph park seen with the monkey bars, the chant, the curious nature, and even the injury came from. That's what happened to me when I was 4, only difference was that I lived in Utah and my mom hadn't abandoned me yet and there was no billionaire bribing a hospital to take care of me.**

**So, yeah. Let me know what you think of this rewrite, if y'all don't like it, I can always go back to the writing board, but that is going to be an even longer wait for this story. I have the outline for 5 chapters of this story, I have other story ideas, but I haven't typed a single word of them yet. Have a good day or night, take care HighKey_Mars.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well it is 3:14 Am on 06-04-2020, that is when i am starting this chapter. This story will actually be the next 3 chapters that i upload. Also. i get that the world is falling to shit all around us and it sucks. Hopefully, you find a dose of peace in my writing. Also, i am so sorry about the sheer amount of cursing that you are about to read, but i based it off of the time i spent homeless on the streets of Brooklyn as a teenager.**

Joseph Bruce smirk as he walked his school's front steps and out into the real world, his smirk twisting into an angry snarl, revealing a dimple like dent on the left side in his 16 year old face. He had grown up, no longer a small child. Instead he was a slim but wiry muscled body. He wore a black varsity style coat over a white button down uniform shirt, his black slacks tucked into a pair of black military boots.

"Who the fuck does that bitch think she is?" he growled to himself, referring to his teacher, as he walked around the corner, the nice school left behind for the not as nice streets of Gotham.

Passing by the graffiti covered buildings, Joseph Bruce's eyes narrowed as he reached the corner of Fulton Street and Howard Ave.

"Aye aye, who the fuck is ya? And what are you doing on my corner? Don't you know this Penguin turf?" shooted Joseph Bruce in a thick new york city accent as he reached his normal corner, a group of 6 dudes on his corner post.

"Nah B, we had it in our mind that since the little fucker in the suit doesn't come around all that often, that we would take this corner off his hands." said a light skin Latino, his accent clearly making him a local as well.

"Listen, i don't care if you were the second coming of Jesus, my guy. This is Penguin's turf, imma need you to take your dumbass and your butt buddies here and walk the 4 blocks to get to Brooklyn. Y'all aint welcome here" spat Joseph

The same hispanic chuckled and said "You hear that Eric? Boy wonder over here thinks he can tell me what the fuck to do"

Joseph Bruce shrugged and said "If yall pussies don't get off my motherfucking corner in 3 seconds, imma beat yall asses."

One of the darker skinned men said something in spanish that Joseph Bruce didn't understand, but he did understand when one of them pulled out a big knife and handed it to the light skinned man who was doing all the talking.

Waving the knife in Naruto's direction, the man said "My name Juan Cabrera, everyone calls me JC. You should get used to that name because not only am i taking your corner, I am taking this hold region. Now bounce before I _LEAVE YOUR STUPID ASS FACE DOWN IN THE FUCKING GUTTER_"

The knife and the hand that held it extending less than a foot away from Joseph Bruce's face.

Joseph Bruce tilted his head and said "JC, i will remember to put that on your tombstone'

In one motion, Joseph Bruce grabbed the wrist of JC's hand holding the knife with his left hand and squeezed, causing the hispanic man to drop the knife. With his free right hand, Joseph Bruce grabbed the now free knife by the plastic handle and slashed into JC's throat, so deep the knife became stuck in the dying man's neck. Blood squirted onto Joseph Bruce's face. but he ignored the red liquid that speckled his face.

Ripping the knife out of the freshly dead man, Joseph Bruce pushed his corpse backwards, before rising his right fist to block an incoming punch. Smirking, Joseph Bruce kneed the man in the stomach causing him to bend over before burying the stolen knife into through the back of the bent over man's neck.

Pulling the knife free, Joseph Bruce left this man's drop hit the floor as well.

Looking at the remaining 4 men, Joseph Bruce shrugged.

"Nobody else here has to die, turn around and get to stepping and i can promise that i will forget your faces" warned Joseph Bruce.

Sirens roared in the background and they remaining goons decided to cut their loses. but not before one said "Black Mask ain't gonna like this"

Joseph Bruce spat on the ground in front of them, the police sirens getting closer.

"Then tell that pussy to come down here and met the same end as his fucking goons" said Joseph Bruce.

The 4 didn't say anything as they turned and ran as the police turned the corner.

Joseph Bruce turned as he stood there, holding a knife covered in blood and 2 dead bodies at his feet.

The cop car stopped about 5 feet away from him and Joseph Bruce looked at the pair of cops that emerged from the cop car.

"Tommy, good to see ya" greeted Joseph Bruce

"Look at that Darius, the brat learned some manners" retorted Tommy.

Tommy was a good looking blond blue eyed man, half Puerto Rican and Irish, he was slightly darker than buttered toast.

Darius looked like a tough guy, a dark skin Dominican and Jamaican man, he had piercing eyes that said "DO NOT FUCK WITH ME"

"Brat? Could a brat kill 2 thugs" countered Joseph Bruce

"Probably not, but a brat would kill 2 thugs in the middle of the afternoon, in a public place, seen by everyone." replied Darius

" Listen JB, we come from the same orphanage, you're like my brother. But i got to tell ya, you really stupid as fuck. Not even the penguin can just go around killing people in the middle of the street." said Tommy

"T, you lock me up, you already know that i will be home by the end of the day" said Joseph Bruce

Sighing, Tommy looked at Darius who nodded.

"Ok JB, let's load the bodies up into the trunk. We'll dump them off the bridge" muttered Tommy, in a defeated tone

Scene Break

The Brooklyn Bridge during the night was a hotspot for dumping whatever you needed.

Be it bodies, drugs, guns, chemicals, whatever.

That is why Batman swung by here once a night, to make sure that people didn't get the idea that they could do that.

So when a cop car pulled up to the base of the bridge as the sun started to set, it immediately grew his attention.

"Robin, do you see that?"

"Yeah, Gotham PD at the hotspot? they never did anything to stop this?"

"Correct, if they aren't here to stop anything, then why are they here?"

"To make a drop themselves?"

"Correct again Robin, I need to keep an eye out for Black Mask's next target, you keep an eye on them. Report anything more than normal droppings. We need to make sure that the Gotham PD doesn't need another shake down"

And just like that, Batman slipped away in the shadows, leaving the semi-rookie Robin alone on a stakeout.

Joseph Bruce could feel eyes on him, but he couldn't identify where the stare was comign from.

Above?

Unlikely.

"JB get your head out your ass" hissed Tommy as he popped the trunk.

Joseph Bruce blinked before he turned to walk back to the trunk, helping pull the bodies from the trunk.

Scene Break

"Batman, you need get back here immediately" whispered Robin into their communicator.

"Robin, what's going on?" replied Batman, his deep voice demanding an answer for calling out to him.

"You were right, the cops are here dropping two bodies. But they got a kid from my school here. His name is Joseph Bruce. He's like 16 years old, yet here he is, helping the police drop off two bodies." reported Robin

Batman growled at the mention of "Joseph Bruce" but continued on to say "As sad as a kid helping dispose of bodies is, it is not anything special."

"The bodies are two of Black Mask's men, also i had never realized it. But Joseph Bruce's jacket, it is all black with a white top hat symbol on the back of it. I can't remember where i had seen that before" rambled Robin.

Batman was silent for a moment before he said "The iceburg lounge, people who work for Penguin have the symbol on them"

"Should i make a move?" asked Robin

"No, hold on a second. I am on my way back, we will access the situation together and move from there" said Batman with a tone that left no room for questioning him

"I would hurry, there is more cars pulling up now" hissed Robin"

Scene Break

3 cars pulled up around the stopped cop car, stepping out was the 4 thugs that Joseph Bruce had scared off earlier in the day. Along with 8 others thugs that Joseph Bruce had not seen before.

"I thought I would never see yall again" commented Jospeh Bruce upon seeing the four familiar faces.

"Well, you did kill our boss" said one ofc the generic street henchmen

Joseph Bruce shrugged "I warned you that you shouldn't be on my corner in Penguin's turf. In fact, I will gve you the same warning that i gave you before. Leave willing or in a body bag"

If the threat issued by Joseph Bruce scared them, they never showed it. instead the 12 men decided to pull out various guns, ranging from pistols to one guy with an AK-47.

"Kid, we got you outmanned and outgunned, maybe don't tempt us with your death. The bossman still wants to have a word with you."

Joseph Bruce tilted his head before he smiled, revealing the dent on the left side of his face.

"You must be mistaken. we don't do vegetables, bitches like you get flatlined, I welcome all beef, because i heat em with flatirons" said Joseph Bruce. ***

"what the fuck does that even mean" groaned one of the Black Mask henchmen.

"It means that we don't put people in the hospital, we put them in the ground" said another voice forcing Joseph Bruce to smirk as the voice came from behind the 12 men boxing in Joseph Bruce, Tommy, and Darius.

"Penguin, SHIT!" shouted one of thugs "What are you doing here?"

"Handling my business. Imagine this? You come into my territory, harasses one of my men, threaten him, he kills you in self-defense, only for you to try and corner him and get revenge. My employee shows loyalty to me, it would be bad for business to not reward him." said Penguin as he gestured to Joseph Bruce.

"Black Mask isn't going to let you get away with this"

Penguin chuckled, his top hat jiggling on his head.

"Black Mask? i am not worried about a D+ rated crime boss. Men kill this lot and bump them in the river, i grow tired of talking to dead men anyway" said Penguin gesturing to the small army of men behind him who immediately opened fire.

The 12 men were gunned down without a moment's delay.

"Joseph Bruce, walk with me kid." said Penguin pointing at Joseph Bruce with his umbrella.

Joseph Bruce scrambled up the small hill and fell in line behind his boss.

"Joseph Bruce, i put up with a lot of shit that you do. Mostly because you've been worth it. You brought in Tommy and Darius into the pay roll, giving me the inside men i wanted on the Gotham PD. You move everything from Coke to Molly to Guns with ease, never an excuse from you." said Penguin as he walked along the old pier.

"Uh thank you sir. i try to do my job. You know the old motto" replied Joseph Bruce

"And you do your job, but the time that you have this job is coming to an end." stated Penguin

Joseph Bruce stopped walking.

"Oh calm down boy, i am not pushing you into retirement. I simply have another job that i would like for you to do. You talents have been wasted being a simple corner boy." snapped Penguin

"You wish for me to be promoted?" asked Joseph Bruce

"In a manner of speaking"

"Doing what?"

"Whatever I ask you to do boy"

Joseph Bruce said nothing, but Penguin gulped as his piercing stare unnerved him. Joseph Bruce could probably easily kill him, the knife in his left hand was still stained with the blood of Black Mask's goon.

"I need my own professional gun for hire. You are strong, fast, never get hurt. This could be a huge opportunity for you to get a seat at the table." said Penguin

"You want me to kill people, i already do that" said Joseph Bruce

"Yeah but now you only kill the people i tell you to"

"Ok, i want 2,500 per kill"

"2500 dollars per kill, hmm. That is doable" mused Penguin, his eyes trained on Joseph Bruce's face, the spiky hair that spilled onto his face not allowing him to see the young man's eyes in thie darker light.

"So, who is the first hit?"

"Eager aren't we boy" taunted Pengin before he tapped his umbrella on the ground and a limo raced up nect to him, stopping next to him. Slipping into the back seat, he pulled out a brief case and handed to Joseph Bruce.

"Open it, the guy's name is Tomas Nunez, he is a gun runner for 2 Face. I want him face down in the ground within a week." said Penguin before he drove off, leaving Joseph Bruce with the briefcase.

Scene Break

"What should we do Batman?" asked Robin

"At this point, we need to continue to observe. There are too many variables that we are unaware of." replied Batman

"So what do we do?" questioned Robin

"We aren't going to be doing anything" answered Batman

"Cone on Bruce, you can't continue -" Started Robin before Batman held his hand up.

"We aren't going to be doing anything because this is your mission."

Robin's eyes widen in shot as he heard what Batman said.

"My Mission?"

"I can't go back to highschool, he is in your school. Keep an eye on him, i believe in you."

Robin could only nod.

Scene Break

Joseph Bruce knocked softly on the door of the orphanage that he still lived at. There was a moment of silence before the old door creaked open and the woman who ran it opened it. The small elderly lady stood at less than 5 feet tall, her blonde highlighted hair slicked back into a tight pony tail, her pale skin almost glowing in the soft light of the street lamp.

"Joseph Bruce Dolson, where in the world, have you been?" hissed the older lady

Joseph Bruce bowed his head, feeling her disappointment.

"I was doing what i had to do" he quitely answered, the confident street solider gone, replaced with the kid who didn't want to disappoint his mom.

"You keep thinking that working with the Penguin is going to lead to anything good, but it isn't." she warned

"I know" whispered Joseph Bruce

"Then why"

"Because of this" answered Joseph Bruce holding up the briefcase that the Penguin gave him.

The older lady opend it and gasped.

"How much is this?

"100 thousand dollars"

"And he gave this to you?"

"A reward for my everlasting loyalty"

"Oh JB, he's trapped you forever"

"I know"

The lady closed the case and set it down to the side. tears streaming down her face.

She wrapped Joseph Bruce in a tight hug, crying.

_'I don't want to do this anymore'_ thought Joseph Bruce as he returned the tight hug.

But upon looking down at the crying woman holding him, he knew that he couldn't.

He was trapped in the endless cycle of working for a crime boss, if not Penguin than 2 Face who was trying move into the neighborhood or even Black Mask.

_'I couldn't quit if i wanted to'_

Scene Break

"OK class, today we will still a month project, this is going to be an explorative essay comparing and contrasting the different in your worldly views." said Mrs. Amy

Joseph Bruce groaned from his seat in the back of the class room. The clock was already ticking, he had to kill Tomas Nunez and he had less than 7 days to do so at this time.

He yawned as he prepared to put his head down and take a nap. This writing class was a joke, everyone knew that. He only came to school because he knew that this could be this one way out.

Even if the teachers thought that he wasn't applying himself, but then again. They didn't know him and could suck his dick.

His nap was ended before it could even start by the scraping of the normally empty chair next to him.

Nobody sat next to a guy that literally killed people in plain sight and got away with it.

Galancing upwards, Joseph Bruce was greeted by the sight of above average attractive male teen.

The shortly cropped black hair and blue eyes framed an attractive face, even if the eyes looked like they were trying to see into his soul.

"Listen man, i don't swing that way" muttered Joseph Bruce before he turned his head the other way and closed his eyes again.

"Actually, i am here to be your partner for the project" replied the opposing teen.

"Project?" groaned Joseph Bruce

"Yeah she literally just announced it" said the male teen.

"Ok, sure we can be partners, but you do all the writing, whoever you are." said Joseph Bruce, his eyes still closed/

"Whatever, and the name is Jason Todd."

"Ain't nobody remembering that shit"

**A/N: And here we go, Naruto in the DC Universe. Hopefully, you aren't put off by the aggressive language.**

**Feel free to drop a reveiw with your feedback.**

**Also a shout out to whoever can tell me where the line "We don't do vegetables... flatirons" is from.**

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter at HKM_FF**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we get into this ****chapter, allow me to address some feedback that i have received:**

**1st, if Naruto came to the DC Universe as a newborn baby, and this may blow your mind, HOW WOULD ANYONE KNOW HIS NAME IS NARUTO? "Why isn't he called Naruto?" Maybe because nobody knows that's his name.**

**2nd, "Why doesn't Naruto have Naruto powers already?" Maybe because we're on chapter 3 and you know there is this little thing called PLOT. Why have Naruto come here as a baby only for him to be Canon Naruto for no reason other than because?**

**3rd, If you're going to come in here with a purely negative attitude, you will find yourself looking in a mirror. If you say this story is trash and provide no reasonable explanation, i will go to your profile and roast your stories and if you don't have stories, it is probably you projecting your own issues onto my story, literally nobody is forcing you to read this.**

**Now onto the story:**

Without making a sound, Joseph Bruce dropped down from the balcony overlooking a private garage across the street, his body easily absorbing the 10 foot drop.

The man that he was watching finished parking his car and the door started closing as he walked out of the garage. Joseph Bruce's eyes trailed on him.

"Excuse me sir. are you Tomas Nunez" asked Joseph Bruce

"Who wants to know" countered the man

"I don't have time for this" muttered Joseph Bruce as he raced forward, chopping the man in the neck leaving him wheezing.

An elbow to the back of the head left the man gasping for air on his hands and knees. Joseph Bruce reached down and patted down the man feeling for his wallet, which he located in the man's front right pocket

Flipping open the wallet, JB saw that the man's name was Ian Parker.

"You know if you don't want to get your ass beat, maybe next time answer the question' said JB as he kicked the man in the ribs before taking the cash out of the wallet and dropping it next to the downed man.

With a sigh, Joseph Bruce walked off.

Brooklyn, NYC, New York: Home for the City's Lost Boys.

Maria Ortiz was a woman who would nominated for sainthood when she died.

The 71 year old elderly woman, had spent 22 years as a nun traveling the world helping people. She retired from that to be a nurse for free through the Doctor's Without Borders program. When she finished doing that after 15 years, she helped fight the apartheid in Southern Africa. For all the good she did when she returned home, she found her family was no more.

Gunned down by cops in a mistaken identity case.

She did not press charges, instead she asked that the abandoned building that they were shot in be turned into an orphanage, one that she planned to run herself. As the kids on the internet would say "Everyone liked that".

A woman of Hispanic descent, she had fairly tanned skin, dark brown hair that were filled with blonde highlights, brown eyes that shone like pots of honey in the light. She had a few wrinkles around her mouth suggesting that she spent a lot of time smiling.

Born in 1939, she had seen just about everything or she used to believe that.

All of that changed in the year 1994 when a baby was brought to her orphanage, a baby named Joseph Bruce Dolson.

Since then, things had been weird.

Joseph Bruce was dropped on his head as a baby, thought to have been killed.

Instead of preparing a funeral, Joseph Bruce gets fever and his good as new.

The 3 whisker like marks were not a tribal tattoo like she had originally thought, they were not markers seen anywhere in the world. They weren't tattoo at all as she had taken him to the doctor to see if they could be removed.

Joseph Bruce, had never been sick, any injury had been a passing moment.

He had been a good kid, if not a little weird.

The kid had once made the claim that there was a million foot fox with like 10 tails living in his belly mind and that his name was some type of toot toot fart noise.

just as quick as he made that claim, he also wrote it off as a bad dream.

Like she said, he was a little weird.

And he had been a good kid.

Things changed around 2008, 2 years ago, when Bruce Wayne went missing and the funding on her building had been pulled by his company.

She wasn't sure how Joseph Bruce had heard her, she had prayed to God that something come through.

Not 2 weeks later, Joseph Bruce returned with a case of money, several thousand dollars.

She asked him where he had gotten so much money from. but he refused to say anything.

Maria might have been a saint, but she was still a mother to countless children and knew when one of them were up to no good.

Eventually Joseph Bruce came clean, he had taken a job for the crime boss Penguin. He was the public look out, in exchange for a 1000 bucks a week, Joseph Bruce was required to be a look out for the cops.

He had gotten picked up once by the cops, but Maria called a former son of her's, Tommy.

Tommy, a new cop was quick to help her out and get Joseph Bruce brought home.

She thought that would be the end, nobody wanted a spotter who was known by the cops.

But instead it got worse, Joseph Bruce moved up from cop spotter to middle man on the corner to enforcer to salesman.

Joseph Bruce could fight, she had always been called to the school because of it in the past. But she never knew how much force he would fight with.

Eventually the city gave her several scholarships to one of the best private schools in the city, she made sure Joseph Bruce went.

It broke her heart to see Joseph Bruce continue the tend of the city. Brooklyn had been under the vice grip of the Penguin for years, Joseph Bruce was not the first kid of her's to get the bright idea of working for him. He was just the first that wasn't returned to her in a body bag so far.

So, despite it being after her morning prayers, she knelt her at the base of her bed and prayed.

"Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed by thy name, fill with thy grace, i ask of you, not for a gift of health or wellness of myself, but for my son,Joseph Bruce, My Lord. You must forgive him, My Lord. For he is lost at the moment, but i believe with your help, he can find his path again. Deliver him from his path of sin and into your path of love and forgiveness, Father. Amen"

Across town near Gotham, New Jersey:

Joseph Bruce was standing behind a large moving trunk parked right across from his target's car.

It was weird, he had been having no luck and then as if by divine interruption, Joseph Bruce just so happened to catch the man, Tomas Nunez parking his car in the multi-level parking garage and walking into a bakery.

Pole in hand, Joseph Bruce was ready to beat the man to death.

Which is why JB was taken by surprise when a twin set of pins stab him in the back and electricity coursing through his body.

Spasming, Joseph Bruce felt his body become grid locked as he resisted the urge to pass out.

"You stupid some of a bitxh, did you really think i didn't hear the news that Oswald put a hit on me? You think I didn't hear about the blond asshole tearing up the Jersey Turnpike looking for me? Did you think that I didn't notice you and your bright ass hair? Seriously, it is bright as shit." snarled Tomas Nunez as he held onto the taser, finger holding the trigger allowing the device to continue pumping Joseph Bruce full of electricity.

Joseph Bruce groaned as he titled and fell to the ground, his body unable to remove he landed on his side.

Tomas walked over to Joseph Bruce and kicked him in the mouth, causing the skin around the lips to break.

Blood dripping down from his mouth, Joseph Bruce glared at the man as another wave of pain coursed through his body.

"You know, i normally do not kill kids. Nobody wants to work with a child killer in 2010, the world has gotten way to progressive for organized crime." started Tomas, his cold eyes locked on the whiskered face of Joseph Bruce .

"You better kill me, i have your scent. I know your face, I am going to rip off and use it as condom to fuck your wife" snarled Joseph Bruce.

"Such an angry young man, hopefully, they don't put that on your tombstone" replied Tomas as he pushed Joseph Bruce over onto his back.

Reaching down, Tomas ripped the pole from Joseph Bruce's hand.

"Nobody is going to look for you kid, you're just going to be another statistic here in the Gotham/NYC area. Another victim of gang violence' taunted Tomas

Pointing the sharp end down on Joseph Bruce's chest, Tomas pushed it all the way through until it was scraping the concrete floor of the parking garage. The metal pole punching a hole right through his lung.

releasing the taser, Tomas watched as Joseph Bruce's eyes became empty, the life in them faded.

With a smirk, he started to walk back to his car.

He started backing up when he turned with his car in the direction of the teen he just killed and saw something that made his heart skip a beat.

What should have been a dead body lying on the ground doing what dead bodies did, being dead, was the arms of said body holding the pole with 2 hands grasping the sharpened pole sticking out of his should be dead body.

The sharp end of the pole was covered in blood, but it was nevertheless pulled out of Joseph Bruce's body. Speaking of JB, he sat up, revealing a gapping hole above his chest on the left side of his body.

His eyes were an angry orange-red, glowing even in the dark parking lot. The world seemed to darken, the previously clear sky now was now filled with dark storm clouds. His face twisted into a blood lust driven parody of a smile. It made Tomas' heart flutter in his chest, and his pants were stained with the fear that he felt, he couldn't move.

Joseph Bruce rolled onto all 4's, the blood dripping out of his wound hitting the floor. Despite this, he grabbed the pole with his right hand.

When he manage to climb to his feet, he wobbled slightly, but remained standing vertically of his own strength.

"You stupid piece of shit, i told you that you needed to kill me" growled Naruto, his voice sending vibrations through the air.

Tomas' eyes became trained on the gaping hole in the teen's chest.

But to his horror, it started glowing slightly, the same angry orange-red as the teen's eyes.

Before his very eyes, the hole revealed that the top of his lung hissed closed before bone and muscle grew over the exposed organ. The skin seemingly burned shut as JB's face grew tight with pain.

Tomas couldn't process it fast enough, in one fluid motion, Joseph Bruce cocked back his right arm and threw the pole covered in his own blood, point first at Tomas sitting in his car. The pole pierced through his windshield in a blur and Tomas coughed out blood as it ripped through his body.

The pole had travelled no less than 75 feet in the blink of an eye.

The pain made his vision blurred as he saw stars with the wound to his own chest. Tomas slammed on the gas petal, and Joseph Bruce was caught off guard and the car slammed into him.

The car slammed into his thighs and JB started trying to climb onto the hood of the car when they crashed into the side guard of the parking lot. Joseph hissed in pain as his right leg was crushed, pinned between the car still trying to drive through the metal post and the metal post pushing back on the driving car.

Blinking away the tears, Joseph Bruce leaned forward and tugged on his mangled leg, the bone was so broken that he couldn't even feel the leg anymore, only the pain that came with the injury.

Growling, JB wiggled forward on the hood of the car and reached for the pole sticking out of Tomas's chest, with pure brute strength, Joseph Bruce broke it in half before throwing it into the throat of the man in the driver's seat of the car destroying his leg.

Tomas gurgled his own blood as he died, his body slumping as his foot continued to drive down the gas petal.

The last thing Joseph Bruce felt before his mind fold on him was the feeling of the metal railing behind him giving in and the weightlessness of falling.

Wyckoff Heights Medical Center: Brooklyn New York.

Maria in the waiting room, worried out of her mind.

They had asked her to sit down, she couldn't do that. Not when one of her babies was hurt.

"Ms. Ortiz?" asked one of the Nurses

Maria's eyes jumped onto the nurse in her 30's.

"Yes?"

"Your son, Cole is fine. It was only a sprained ankle. No basketball for him, i say about 7-0 days."

Maris sighed in relief, finally sitting down, as the nurse began to get the paperwork to discharge Cole.

Just then, the sliding doors to the ER opened and in walked a pair of men that made the entire room freeze.

The taller of the two men, stepped forward, his arms carrying a bundle of blood stain something.

"S s s Superman" stuttered one nurse

"We don't time for this, Ma'am. This young man needs serious medical attention" replied the Man of Steel raising the bloody bundle in his arms

Maria's eyes widen with shock, that was a person? The shape of them was all wrong, they would have had to been crushed by a million bricks to be so broken in shape.

"Are you sure that he's even alive?" stammered the doctor brought into the ER to take a look.

"Not for long if you don't hurry up" growled Batman, his voice cutting through the tension of the room, forcing the doctor and nurses to move.

The doctor lifted the cover and Maria's hear shattered, there blood coating his hair was thick and really caked on to the long spiky locks, but there few spots she could see, it was the bright sunny shade of blond as Joseph Bruce.

Her eyes dropped from the hair to the bad damaged face, it was no long smooth skin with faint whisker like marks, it was swollen with countless gashes leaking blood. His right eye was hanging out past the socket.

Maria dropped to the ground on her knees, a scream of maternal pain frozen in her throat.

"Joseph Bruce?" she whispered

And if only to confirm this terribly disfigured person was her son, whether conscious or not, he shifted his head ever so slightly in her direction.

"What did they do to you?" cried Maria

Superman placed her son on a gurney and she watched them wheel him away, he and Batman flanking the doctor as they disappeared around the corner.

She scrambled to her feet and rushed to the counter

"where are they taking him? That's my son. his name is Joseph Bruce Dolson"

"Ma'am, we need to perform emergency surgery on just about everything, and that is just based on what i saw on the outside. I would never tell anyone this, but i would be prepared for the worst news" replied the nurse, tears streaming down her face.

Maria blinked away the tears as her face took on an angry look. She saw her foster son Cole, come out with a walking boot and wiped her eyes before he could see her tears.

"You ready to go Cole?"

"Yeah, i saw some dude who looked like he was smashed into a million pieces with a hammer and they tried to put him back together like Humpty Dumpty mom" said the 6th grader.

Maria pulled him in to a tight hug and said nothing.

With Batman and Superman:

The room they rolled Joseph Bruce into was not a normal room. It was a room that belonged to a single doctor, Martian Manhunter.

"Tell us J'onn, what happened to him" asked Batman

"Right now, i am trying to enter his mind to see what lead to this level of injury, but I can't get in. The security on his mind is even greater than Clark's despite him being asleep." answered J'onn

"That is impressive, i have him a once over with my X-Ray vision, most of his bones have been shattered into tiny fragments." said Superman

J'onn closed his eyes and focused, his arm slid right into Joseph Bruce's body, feeling all of the injuries that the teen before him had. The broken bones, torn muscles, ruptured veins.

But then he felt it, a pulse in the boy's body. Slow, very slow, the pauses between the pulse felt they were minutes apart.

Moving his hand down to the right leg, the one that bent and twisted like a pretzel, felt the pulsing energy pooling here. There pulses were getting shorter and shorter, the energy growing more powerful and angrier.

J'onn pulled his hand back and said "Clark push his leg back together"

Superman raised an eyebrow but did what was told.

There was a gasp in pain from Joseph Bruce as Superman grabbed the multi-broken leg and connected the lower leg back together before holding it for a second.

Superman hissed in pain as the lower leg took on an orange red glow and the lower leg's skin melted into a terribly bloody mess of a calf.

Using his X=Ray Vision, Clark could see that the bone was still very brittle, but was getting denser by the second.

"He's healing and whatever the energy that he is using is similar to magic, the spark of it in his leg burned my hand" reported Clark

"Yes, the energy is like a flowing river of fire, I can't tell if it is in him or if it is him. But it feels angry" added J'onn

"I felt like this almost 10 years ago, a young by the name of Joseph Bruce Dolson, i thought him to be a metahuman then and it seems i've been proven right." stated Batman

"We rejected him from the metahuman tracking program because he was like 4 or 5?" remembered Clark

"Correct, which i believe now as i said then, it is a mistake to not worry about a threat due to age" countered Batman

"Yeah Toddlers don't make me feel uneasy like you Bruce" retorted Clark

"That's your opinion, i rate and measure the threat of every variable individually" replied Bruce.

"Well i agree now, i say we put a tracker on him and assist in helping him mend" cut in J'onn trying to be the voice of reason.

"Agreed" said Batman

Later that night:

Oswald Cobblepot aka the Penguin was known as the owner of a very successful nightclub in Gotham. He was known for starting a second one in Brooklyn not too long ago. He was less known for being the mastermind of a criminal organization.

He owned a piece of Gotham, but the main place of his operations was across the tunnel in Brooklyn NYC. It was more profitable that way, plus Brooklyn is so much nice at the time, makes it easier to conduct business.

So what brings his to the shittiest part of Brooklyn, one of his favorite street soldiers was put in the hospital. A big no-no for anyone who know the suited crime-lord.

He walked down the hallway, his cane clanking softly as it touched the floor after every step.

He already knew what door belonged to young JB. After all, this was his employee, and nobody fucked with his employee.

Sitting outside of the door was an elderly hispanic woman, the boy's mother if he remembered correctly. Well foster mom. nobody wanted the little shit after all.

"Ms. Ortiz, it is so good to see you" greeted Oswald with a nod of his head and what he thought to be a charming tone.

"Shove it Cobblepot, whatever arrangement you have with my son, you will end it." hissed Maria, her brown eyes staring into his soul.

"You want me to fire your son? Why would you want that?" questioned Penguin, his more pleasant Oswald persona gone.

"Because my son almost died. Crushed under car that fell 3 stories from a parking garage."

"And he lived to tell the story'

"Only thanks to Superman and Batman"

"They are the heroes ma'am"

"I don't want you in my son's life anymore"

"Let me put it to you this way ma'am. I own your son. He works for me, he traded his life away when he was 14 years old. It was his decision love and if you keep talking to me like that, you'll out live him" said Penguin in a tone of finality.

Pushing past the worried mother, Oswald opened the door to see Joseph Bruce resting's face.

There was no bandages, there was on sign of the boy who has been stabbed with a 5 inch diameter pole nor hit by a car nor the 30 foot fall and crushing by said car. in fact, the brat looked as good as every if not tired.

"Your mother loves you brat, it warms my heart" said Oswald coldly

"I thought you would died today when my men saw that car fall on you" started Oswald as he leaned over the sleeping teen "I had my doubts about you. I didn't think you would be able to kill Tomas Nunez while he knew that you were coming for him. I thought that my tip about you would be the end of our working relationship. But you son of bitch, you survived. And now that i know you can survive anything, the real work will begin."

Oswald reached into his coat internal breast pocket and pull out a "Get Well Soon" card and a check for 125,000 dollars.

He placed it on the nightstand and walked away, ready to leave the room. He turned the handle before glancing back at Joseph Bruce/

"Get well soon brat"

**A/N: And thr story continues, which hopefully you like.**

**I think that the number one issue with a story such as this one is that you all want end results in the beginning. You want him to be called Naruto from the jump. But how? Babies don't know their names and Naruto would wave off meeting the Nine tails as a child's dream.**

**He's already stronger and faster than basically every non-superpowered individual.**

**I assure you, once we get into the story, Naruto aka **Joseph Bruce **will be as exciting and OP'd as you want him to be. But i refuse to start with Naruto backhanding superman into another timeline while he plows Wonder Girl with his Kurama cloak tail, some of y'all are unrealistic.**

**My last story had Naruto fighting 4 super villains at the same time and winning, y'all bitched and moaned about.**

**This time, we get plot and character development.**

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter: HKM_FF**

**Until next time, HighKey_Mars out**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wassup guys. I am back from my vacation, i took a nice week off for myself. It was really nice, just 5 of my best friends and I hanging out, camping, fishing, drinking. Just a good ol' time. I am returning to this story to finish this chapter and get this out for y'all. I hope y'all like this one.**

_Joseph Bruce was surrounded by darkness, as far as the eye could or in this case, could not see._

_A pitch black endless void, the perfect dream._

_"Naruto Uzumaki, you can change worlds, you can dimensions, you can change your name. But you can't outrun destiny." whispered a bodiless voice, the voice barely above a whisper, but was heard easily._

_"Naruto Uzuamki? What is that Japanese?" asked Joseph Bruce._

_"You jest, but allow me to offer you a hint at what is to come" hissed the voice before Joseph Bruce was flung through the void._

_The wind felt like glass on Joseph Bruce's face before he slammed into what felt like a wall._

_Before him was scene that he was sure he had never seen. He was watching some kind of meeting, one with super heroes from the look of it._

_"We need to make a move Bruce" said a man that Joseph Bruce recognized as Superman._

_"i agree Clark, but this isn't something that we can rush. We need to be properly prepared." warned Batman_

_Superman slammed his fist onto the table, causing it to cave in immediately._

_"You want us to wait when he marches on our planet as we speak? You would have him bring his army to Earth and allow this to be our battleground? No, we take the fight to him" snarled Superman, looking like the gentle man Joseph Bruce had seen on the news from time to time._

_"I agree" said a voice that Joseph Bruce recongized as his own._

_The JB in the meeting was different than the JB that Joseph Bruce knew himself to be. Currently, he was 5 foot 9 inches, 182 pounds. Thin but strong. This version of him in the meeting was like another person. Standing at 6 foot 3 inches tall, his hair was trimmed slightly that the bangs on his forehead barely reached the mid-point. Oh and this Joseph Bruce was jacked, he looked like he could challenge Superman's physical form._

_The rest of the meeting pasted in a blur and Joseph Bruce was pulled backwards before he was looking at a world that seemed to be what people swore Hell would be like. Flames burst from cracks and holes in the ground, demon like figures swarmed all around._

_Joseph Bruce looked around noticing that there seemed to have been quite the massacre, the large amount of limbs and puddles of blood led him to make that conclusion._

_As he scanned the scene, he found his older form standing surrounded by the corpses of these monsters._

_"Bats, you there?" asked the older JB into his ear communicator_

_He would never hear Batman's answer as through the smoky air bounced a head, one that donned the scowl of Batman._

_The older JB took a deep breath with his eyes closed before his eyes opening revealing them to be golden._

_A figure walked toward JB older form._

_He was tall, his skin an unusual gray color and heavily scarred. He wore purple armor around his torso and legs. His helmet framed his face, his eyes glowing red with power._

_"Young Naruto, you can not succeed where the Kryptonian failed. Bow before me and i will make your death as quick as possible" said the imposing figure._

_Naruto as JB assumed he would be getting called in the future shook before he threw his head back and laughed._

_"You want me to bow before you. Darkseid, you can suck my dick" crackled Naruto as his body glowed the same gold color as his eyes before there was an explosion of energy and Joseph Bruce could only stare in awe at the massive golden fox, the numerous tails swaying behind it._

_There was a blind light and JB covered his eyes. When he opened them, they were no longer on that planet or whatever that place was. Instead he was on what looked like a destroyed Earth._

_A blue tinted portal opened and out walked the same figure as before walked out, dropping and kicking a pair of heads towards something behind JB._

_Turning, JB saw Robin, a different one than he had most recently seen, but still Robin, looking down at the heads._

_"You killed my father and brother, i will not rest until they are avenged" spat Robin_

_Jb looked the heads and saw it was his own along with Batman's._

_standing next to the different Robin was a girl, she wore a dark blue robe. Her hood cast a shadow over the top half of her face but JB could still see the creamy pale skin on her lower face._

_He had never seen her before, but then something happened._

_She looked at him and said "You shouldn't be things happen when people meddle with time. Naruto or i guess JB, you need to leave. If you want to make a difference, head to the Raven's Gem in Baltimore"_

_With a wave of her hand and the last words of "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" the scene faded and JB felt his body tossed again_

Joseph Bruce gasped as he woke up from his nightmare? His vision? it was hard to say.

His hands climbed up to his face. Joseph Bruce was surprised to feel his face not be a puddled mess.

Sitting up, he looked down at his hands, he was easily happy not to see blood stained hands.

Pulling the blanet up, he was not greated to the sight of a leg that looked like a sloppy stack of legos, but 2 perfectly healthy and normal legs.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, JB was prepared for everything that seemed good to crumble away.

His feet touched the ground and he stood up. This was better than he ever thought it would be, pain free, his right leg was fine.

The door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Mr. Dolson, you should be in bed"

"How did you know I was up?" asked JB as he allowed himself to be pushed back into bed.

"You pulled the finger monitor off of your hand, it sets off an alarm at the nurse's office." replied the nurse as she looked over his vitals.

"When can I leave?" asked JB

"When your mother comes and signs the release forms"

JB's eye widen

"My mom?"

"Yeah your mom was here when you were brought in, she hasn't left since. Now that you are awake, you will be free to go." answered the nurse.

JB said nothing as she finished running her tests before letting him know that he was perfectly healthy.

She left snd Jb took a deep breath as he put his head in his hand.

The door opened and in walked the elder Maria Ortiz.

Her face was calm, but her lack of a smile was like a slap in the face to JB.

She tossed a bag near his feet.

"Get dress" Her flat tone was another gut check

She turned and left the room leaving JB to get dressed.

She had brought his school uniform, which meant that she was taking him to school.

Dressing in a hurry, JB walked out the door finding his foster mom on the phone.

"I will take care of it when i feel it is time to" said Maria before she ended the call and motioned for JB to follow her

Which is exactly what JB not to piss his mother off more.

They exited the hospitsl and Maria looked at him.

"I want you to stop, whatever you are doing Joseph Bruce Dolson" she whispered

JB winced at the use of his full name, but he stood his ground.

"You know that I can't. You can't get this far up a crime organization and just leave" replied JB

Maria stopped working and hissed "So what's your plan? Continue this lifestyle until I end up burying you?"

"No, i work until i earn my exit. I have maybe 18 or 19 targets left over. I could clear that out in a matter of months, while also having enough money to make sure that we never have to struggle again" answered JB

"That is a really stupid plan" countered Maria

JB rolled his eyes but his ears twitched and he spun around, pulling Maria with him. He slid in front Maria, his eyes scanning the area with a seriousness not normally seen by his mom.

A bullet pierced the ground right where he had been standing, causing Maria to let out a scared scream.

"Go inside" commanded JB.

Maria didn't say anything as she quickly ran back inside.

"You know, you should have made sure that shot hit. You nearly killed my mom, i'm going to rip off your head." warned JB

A man dressed in a dark black robe complete with a cloth mask covering most of his face. It seemed almost like a set of traditional monk robes with armor over it. The torso and shoulders covered in a weird metal that seemed to suck the light out of the area around the strange man. The man wore gauntlets of the same metal, but the outside sides of each gauntlet was armed with 3 short very sharp blades. The man's robe was tucked into a pair of boats. A pair of twin swords sat crossing on the man's back.

"Who the hell are you?" asked JB

"My name is not of your concern boy. you should be worried abput your life" said the nameless man, before he shifted his feet and raced forward.

JB went to respond but was forced to block an overhand right swung at his head. Bringing up his left arm, JB used his forearm to stop the blow only for the unnamed killer to slam his other elbow into the exposed ribs of JB.

Jb stumbled back and received a kick to the chest as a follow up, rolling backwards, he avoided the stomp that came after the kick.

Popping up from his roll, JB was immediately pushed back onto the defensive. His normally inhumane speed and strength seemed to be outmatched for the first time.

The assassin shifted his footing and JB tried to figure out the advantages of the new stance before the blitz came again.

Slapping away a clawed slash, the unnamed man in black slid into JB's guard and grabbed JB by the face before slamming his knee into the blond's stomach.

"OOF" grunted JB as he put his left hand on his stomach, his right arm shielding his face from the roundhouse kick that tore through his guarding arm and slammed right into his face, sending the blond skidding backwards, although he managed to remain on his feet.

With Jason:

Jason was running on a treadmill at school when the alarm from the wrist bound bat computer, currently in the shape of a watch, went off **(Think Robin's wrist computer from Young Justice),** it wasn't a normal crime if Batman and himself were getting the notification. Ending his exercise, he slipped off to the locker room and slipped back into his normal school clothes before running up stairs to the roof.

Approaching what seemed to be a normal water tower, he climbed up to the maintaince ledge before finding the small out of place stain on the otherwise pristine waterpower.

Pressing his hand to the large brown circle, the stain glowed blue as it scanned his palm before hissing open and a voice said "_Welcome Robin_"

Slipping inside the spacist room, Jason quickly started typing on the computer built into the wall.

As he finished typing, a spare set of his uniform was lowered from the ceiling and Jason stripepd as he started putting on his uniform. As he finished he exited the decoy water tower and started typing on his wrist watch as he jumped down from the tower and landed on his school roof. Sprinting at full speed, Jason finished typing and jumped off the room, his cape fluttered before he pulled it taut.

He glided for around 30 seconds before he was around 10 feet from the ground before releasing himself from his glide to land onto his red Robin themed motorcycle. He grabbed the clutch as he released the throttled and the bike's engine roared before he raced through traffice headed to where the bike's GPS said he needed to head to.

Speeding towards Wyckoff Heights Medical Center, Jason couldn't help but get nervous. A powerful metahuman energy spike? The damage and situation had to be contained as soon as possible.

And where the hell was Bruce, this was almost exaclty the kind of thing that he was always prepared for.

Jason would get his answer when he heard the insane laughter of the Joker coming over all the radios.

_"HELLO PEOPLE OF GOTHAM! HAHAHAHAHA AAHAHAHHH! DID YOU MISS ME, THE DARK CLOWN PIKE OF CRIME. DAMNIT, I SAID PIKE NOT PRINCE! YOU KNOW WHAT, IT DOESN'T MATTER. BATSY , HOW I'VE MISSED YOU! SO TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I'VE MISSED YOU! I'VE LET YOU A SERIES OF GIFTS, THE CITY OF GOTHAM IS RIDDLED WITH BOMBS, YOU EITHER CATCH ME OR BURY HALF THE CITY__!" _

Jason groaned and said "Son of a Bitch" as he realized that he had to do this without Batman.

Back with JB:

When JB thought that he had figured out the man attacking him style, he would switch it up.

Panting, JB was only able to watch as the man who was attacking him finally pulled his twin swords off of his back.

In a blur, the man dressed in black raced forward, swords swinging to end JB's life.

JB closed his eyes as the swords approached his head.

Unseen to both the attacker and the attacked, J'onn phased into JB's body and moved him to the side just in time for the metal blades to scrape the ground instead of JB's skull.

_A tall blond man stood before 3 weird looking kids, one with purple marks on her cheek, one that wore goggles, one that wore a mask that covered most of his face._

_He smiled and said to the young kids "The most important thing for a shinobi is teamwork"_

J'onn hissed in pain as he was forced out of JB's body.

JB groaned as he rolled to his feet and slid into an stance that he had never taken before.

His eyes narrowed and his pupil slit.

As the swords were slashed in his direction again, he took a step and with an open palm met the blades head on.

Nobody expected them to shatter into a million fragments.

_"You've messed with the wrong person"_ spoke JB in an old form of Japanese

The would be assassin tried to jump back but in a yellow flash, JB was behind him.

The man bumped into JB's chest and spun around in surprise.

JB deflected the side punch from the man's right hand, using his forearm to push the swing away.

Twisting his own arm, JB wrapped his arm around his attacker's right hand, trapping the man's wrist in the folds of his elbow. His hand gripping the man's bicep tightly.

A quick jerk downwards and a upwards knee and the arm bent unnaturally before it snapped, causing the assassin to hiss lightly.

Releasing the arm, JB growled lightly as he looked at the man before kicking him.

Grabbing his head, JB's eyes flashed red as he dropped to his knees and J'onn looked at the teenager clearly going through something mental as well as the assassin with the now broke arm.

Using his tele-kinect powers, J'onn gasped the attempted Assassin and blasted his mind, forcing him into a deep sleep bordering on a coma.

Turning back to the metahuman teen, J'onn tried to enter his mind and was met with a similar image to the one that had forced his ejection earlier.

_The same blond man from before, although he was much younger this time around, closer to being a kid than a fully grown adult. The young teenager stood on top of a tree holding another young teenager, this one a girl with long bright red hair._

_"You came for me?" whispered the girl_

_"Of course, i could not bare to lose you." replied the blond boy_

J'onn was ripped out of the memory he was viewing and found himself in a sewer.

There was water up to his mid calf, but he simply floated up and out of the water.

J'onn turned his head, looking over his shoulder, only to see a dark wall.

Sighing as he realized tha the only way to go was forward, he continued forward catiously.

There was no forks in the roads per say. There was no side hallways.

No, it was a single long continous dark corridor that seemingly stretched on forever.

That was, until it did not. Giving way to an opening that showered an orange tinted room,

Inside the room was a giant set of gates, seeming held together by a single piece of paper where the two gates met.

There was a snarl that tore through the room, shaking it and sending shiver's down J'onn's phase capable body's shine.

A pair of massive red eyes opened on the other side of the cage and locked on to J'onn.

J'onn mind picked up the non-english language that the being spoke by making the light's of mental connections.

"**So, you are the worthless insect who dared enter my host's mind and come into my domain**" spoke the being in a deep voice

"I was merely trying to save him from an assassin." countered J'onn

The being chuckled and the gate rattled, but J'onn stood firm.

"**You did a poor job then, because you've awaken a monster from our world. One that this world would be unable to handle**"

"A monster you say? What makes it a monster?" asked J'onn

"**He was strong enough to lock me into his kid's mind, I am a force of nature. capable of shattering the world at my own mere whim.**"

"You speak to kindly of me Fox. I'm sure Kushina will be most pleased to hear you gushing about what a monster I am' said a calm voice from the left of J'onn.

"**YOU DARE MOCK ME? I AM THE KYUBI, SHOW ME THE **Resp-" the massive being never got to finish as the blond man from the visions that J'onn had seen upon entering the boy's mind sent out a pulse of energy and the paper holding the gate together shined before the being was forced to be quiet.

"Sorry about that, he's a bit of a ranter" said the blond man

"Who are you? Why are there so many people in this boy's mind?" asked J'onn

"My name is Minato Namikaze, I am the boy's father. The being fox trapped behind the gate attacked our home and i did what needed to be done. I sealed him into my son. I left an imprint of myself, a bubble of my chakra if you will, behind as well. The hope was that I would one day appear to stop my son if he ever got to the point that he was going to release the Fox in a fit of anger. But when you entered his mind, you poppped the bubble and now everything is spilling into my son's mind" answered Minato

J'onn placed his hand on Minato's head and went through the memories. Seeing that this man held unbelievable skill, strength, knowledge, and ability. But with all of that came the blood that stained the ground in his name, the blood he spilt to get what he wanted. And ultimately the sacrifice that his wife and he had made.

"Minato, you're fading fast. The double lifetime of memories will give your son brain damage that not even the Fox would be able to heal, I will place mental barriers to bottleneck the merging of memories." said J'onn.

"Thank you, maybe if my son ever makes it here, i still have the chance of meeting him" said Minato with a smirk,

J'onn and Minato shoke hands and J'onn's eyes glowed before there was a white flash and JB collapsed outside as Robin arrived on the scene.

**A/N: And Scene.**

**I feel like this chapter answers a lot of questions that people had.**

**1st: How Would Naruto get Shinobi powers?**

**The answer is from his father. Does this mean Naruto is going to be a Minato clone? Absolutely not, this Naruto is an organized crime family thug. Minato can't fix that, plus it is going to be slow.**

**2nd: How much of the DC Universe is in play?**

**The answer is all of it, the vision from the last Justice League Dark movie, the reference with Joker from the Harley Quinn animated show in this chapter alone, should tell you that I am here for this shit. I want to go to different Universe, i want to hit the Flashpoint, i want Naruto to see what his home world looks like ****eventually, even if i have a different plan for that than a simple return to home.**

**Ok, if you have any other questiosn that you want answered, feel free to drop a Review, I usually respond to all of those unless they are super negative.**

**If you want to hit me up on Twitter, you are more than welcome to. My is HKM_FF**

**Ok, until next time**

**HighKey_Mars out**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So i just dropped my lastest chapter of Agent Whiskers of SHIELD and the overall reaction was positive, that made me want to write a little bit more. Also, i just got this dope new wireless keyboard for my IMAC and i am looking for any excuse to use it. Which i guess is good news for people who like my stories.**

John Constantine was in a bad mood, and not the "I'm out of beer or cigs" kind of bad mood either. No this was more like the entire dimension was off course but he couldn't figure out why.

"Bloody hell, why is nothing ever easy" asked John to nobody in particular as he entered a tall towering building in LA. Ignoring the people in the lobby, John marched right over to ther elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

A brief elevator ride later, started and ended by a soft _DING!_, John was standing in one the of the most exclusive nightclubs in the world. One that was perfect for the Hollywood Elite that loved to get wasted and do drugs in peace.

Or exclusive as in the owner of said Nightclub was one of the most powerful beings in the universe as well as the oldest user of the mystical arts.

John walked up to the bar and said "Mazikeen, you look absolutely smashing love"

Maze rolled her eyes but never the less smiled at the British Warlock.

"John Constantine, the scum of the underworld. To what do we owe the displeasure of having your sorry ass in Lux?" questioned Maze.

"Oh how you wound me with your words dearie, but I am here to see the boss man." answered John as he reached for a glass filled with borbon

"And what makes you think that he wants to see you?" asked Maze

"The fate of the universe babe" replied John with a hint of cheek in his voice.

"Hn, I'll see if he is available to take to you. Also, keep the drinks to a minimum, we don't need you opening a portal to the frosty pits of Hell again." warned Maze as she walked around the bar and upstairs to the Penthouse.

John made a mocking motion with his mouth but still only had a single more glass of the aged bourbon.

He did not have to wait long as Maze returned with an extremely handsome man trailing behind her, he wore an expensive but fashionable suit. His aura was felt by everyone and eve though John was prepared for it, it was overwhelming. The desire to spill his guts, the magnetic pull towards this man made John question his own preference for woman. This was the real deal, this was _HIM_.

"John, you bastard you, why is it that you never come for a social visit." asked the man as he took a seat next to the trench coat wearing magic man.

"Pretty sure you hate me" answered John truthfully

"Have off it mate, I don't hate anyone except for my dear old father." chuckled the handsome man

"Well Mr. Morningstar-" started John, only for the man he was talking with to cut him off.

"Come on John, we are first name me Lucifer, " " is for people I do business with. And even i would touch that tainted raisined thing you call a soul" said Lucifer

"I am not here to sell my soul for a mystical favor, i am here to confirm something. You do this and I will owe you 3 favors" said John

"Well that is quite the offer, you are certainly capable for a human. Also it always nice to have a bullet in the gun per say. So tell me, what is is that you desire? What is it that you want me to reveal for you?" asked Lucifer

"I ... I ... I want know what is going on with our dimension" answered John, unable to lie to the ancient being before him.

"Not the question that i had in mind, but doable. Well John, you just made a deal with the Devil. My word is my bond, **I EXPECT YOUR WORD TO BE YOUR BOND AS WELL**" said Lucifer as his eyes flashed a powerful red, his power flooding the room as he showed off the smallest hint of his power.

Closing his eyes, Lucifer continued to summon more and more of his power until the very reality around them started to shake as he transcende the Earthly plane of existence.

But as soon as it started, it was over, and Lucifer was sitting beside John again, looking as normal as any other person in the club.

"I have found the source of the issue, my child. John, it is a boy, his name is just terrible. I am father level of awful. Joseph Bruce Dolson, a thug in New York." provided Lucifer

"A kid? a teen? an adult?" asked John

"Do i need to draw you a bloody picture?" asked Lucifer "He is a teenager, spiky blond hair, full of demonic energy, whisker on the cheeks of his face. You can't miss him, even a pathetic sap like you."

"What's special about him?" asked John

"You are really making me earn these 3 favors, oh well. The kid is not from this dimension, he's travelled through the realm of Death to come to this world. Him being here has made the fate of our world less clear. He is not like the boyscout in tights that flys around with that father awful cape, that is part of the world's destiny. This Naruto or Joseph Bruce kid has an unique ability, he is a destiny buster." supplied Lucifer

"And if I kill him?" asked John

"Then the world will return to it's normal place in the world" answered Lucifer before his' eyes flashed red and he said "Daddy dearest said that I should not mettle in this any further. You're on your own John, if it is important enough for Father to talk to me directly, I can't disobey this one."

John nodded and said "I will have to wait and see for a moment, but I will keep my eye on him."

"Good, now fuck off John, i want a beautiful lady in that seat and you are stopping that from happening."

"Fair enough, best of luck with that mate"

"I don't need luck, I'm the Devil, who doesn't want to sleep with the Devil" said Lucifer, a sinful smile gracing his face.

Back in Gotham:

Jason looked down at the knocked out ninja in black armor belonging to the Legend of Shadows, the unconscious blond teenager, and J'onn who was just standing there, holding his head.

"What happened here?" asked the current Robin.

J'onn removed his hand from his head and straightened his back, "The blond teen is a dimension hopper, there is multiple beings that live in his head. One of them granted him incredible powers, on power with the many metahumans of our world. There was another being that was locked away, but even he seemed concerned about the other one in his head. As for the man in black with the broken arm, he attacked the blond."

Jason let out a sigh and tried to think of what Batman would do, something he was unable to decide by himself.

"J'onn, you know him, what would Batman do?" asked Jason

"No need to ask, I'm here" said Batman from behind his ward, a knocked out Joker slung over his shoulder.

"Umm ... I had it under control?" tried Jason

"Stand down son, if you have to ask if you had it handled, you clearly didn't" Stated Batman before he turned to J'onn.

"Wipe everyone's mind. I have already arranged for the assassin to be place in Belle Reve. As for the blond, he's coming with us." instructed Batman

"Do you think it is wise?" asked J'onn

"Whether i think it wise or not, doesn't matter at this point. I will not make the same mistake that I made before. He is going to get tagged, assigned a number, and be entered into the system. We ... I cannot allow a potential threat to simply roam around New York City and Gotham as they wish, it would allow for other criminals of his nature to grow bold." replied Batman.

Turning back to his word, Batman glanced at Jason before back at JB.

"Pick him up, we are taking him to the Center for Metahuman processing." Batman told Jason.

Jason nodded and rushed over to the unconscious blond and picked him up in a fireman's carry.

Batman looked up in the air, just as John, the Green Lantern came down from the Watchtower.

"You needed a prisoner transport?" asked John, his ring creating a green bubble to place the prisoners in.

"Yes, you'll be taking this League of Shadows assassin and since you're here, take the Joker with you. Both of them are to go to Belle Reve" answered Batman

"What about the blond?"

"He's a new metahuman, we need to give him the chance of due proccess before we send him anywhere."

"Fair enough, I'll take these guys off your hands" said John.

Batman nodded before tapping a button on his wrist PDA and summoning his Batmobile.

Another button and the back opened up revealing a holding cell, in which Jason placed JB into.

"Now, back to school, Jason. Alfred will meet you and provide you the excuse note that you need to slip back into school without issue." commanded Batman, leaving no room for argument.

"J'onn, proceed with plan blank slant. I will see you at the meeting later." said Batman before he jumped up and into his car before zipping off.

J'onn didn't say anything as his eyes glowed white and suddenly he was inside of everyone in 100 meters mind.

_FORGET_

Later; The MetaHuman Proccessing Center

JB's eyes snapped opened and he immediately ran a quick scanning of his surroundings. They were unfamiliar to him, this was not somewhere that he had ever been before. Another quick run down, this time of his own body revealed that he was handcuffed to some sort of a hospital bed.

Despite the unfamiliar location, JB had honestly never felt better. It was hard to compare, but had his vision always been this clear? Had his hearing always been this alert and acute? Had he always been able to taste air?

He wasn't sure, but what he was sure of, was how strong he was. With a little effort, he ripped his hand free of the metal restraint. Rubbing his wrist, he slid sideways and placed his feet on the ground. Silently, he walked towards the door, only to find that it was locked from the outside.

"_FUCK_"hissed JB as he realized that he wss stuck in the room, until he rememberred the rivers of blue energy that had filled his body before. But he wasn't able summon the endless pools of energy, instead of feeling the wave after wave of energy. Jb felt more like a straw trying to suck the last drops of soda of a can.

"What the fuck" whispered JB as he continued to try and draw on the power that he had wielded effortlessly against the guy who tried to kill him. But the power was clearly having performance issues because he was unable to summon anything more than the smallest hint of it.

Sighing, he pushed what little of the power that he could call on into his right hand and twisted the door knob, the metal warping under his strength until the magnetic lock failed to handle the pressure and cracked, allowing the door to open.

Pulling the door in, JB slipped into the hallway, looking around.

"What is this? Some kind of hospital?" thought aloud JB as he looked at the psyche ward looking hallway. The rooms all locking from the outside, accompanied by the plain white walls not giving off the friendliest of vibes.

Realizing that he needed to get the hell of this place and as quickly as he could, JB took off in a sprint and when he came to a fork in the hallway, forced to go left or right due to the deadens, he made a left.

Which was a terrible decision as that left made him slam someone, except they were way stronger than him as he bounced off of them and landed on his nearside.

Looking up, JB bit back the nasty insult that he was going hurl as he took in who he had quite literally run into.

The tan skin, the perfectly sculpted face, the slim yet strong frame, the long wavy raven colored locks of hair, the sword hanging off of one hip and a golden lasso off the other, the stacked WW on her chestpiece. Yup, this was Wonder Woman and he was absolutely fucked.

"What are you doing out of your room, _Boy_" demanded Wonder Woman

JB flinched at the tone she used when she said boy.

Pushing himself off of his back to a standing position, JB looked at Wonder Woman and said "I'm leaving"

Whatever he thought was going to happen, Wonder Woman throwing her head back in full blown laughter wasn't it.

JB gulped nervously as suddenly, his mouth was extremely dry.

As Wonder Woman stopped laughing at his declaration, she looked at him.

"And if i tell you that you can't leave?" challneged Wonder Woman, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

JB let out a slightly insane fit of laughter before sliding into a fighting stance.

"Now I know, if we were to come to blows, things would not go well for me. But, on the other hand, i do have to try" croaked a nervous JB, his voice getting high pitched.

"You would fight me, knowing the unfavorable outcome that awaits you" questioned Wonder Woman

JB nodded.

"You are very foolish, but you have the spirit of a warrior. I respect that. My name is Diana." said Wonder Woman or Diana, as she extended her hand outwards.

JB looked at the hand extended towards him before realizing that she meant for him to shake it.

So he did, he grasped her hand with his and when she tightened her grip, JB's brain went haywire.

Despite her grip being unbreakable, Jb twisted his torso and managed to avoid the headbutt that Diana tried to use to knock him out.

"Fast little shit aren't you, it doesn't matter as I have you in my grip" commented Diana

JB's eyes flashed bright blue for th briefiest of seconds before he gripped his hand out of her grasp and took off running at speeds that were beyond any human.

Diana's eyes widen with excitement and nasty smirk came her face, she lived for moments like this. Moments that reminded her of home, the thrill of the hunt that she experienced back home.

She shot off like a bullet, following after the blond warrior like teenager, determined to catch him.

Flying through the hallway, she made a turn and spotted the quick blond making a turn.

Speeding up to her max, she followed him around the bend and quickly was behind him.

JB felt Diana's fist coming towards him and followed his instincts which made him jump to the left, avoiding the punch that cracked the stone flooring.

"Hey, you could have seriously hurt me with that" complained JB

"I doubt it, you're standing on wall. Clearly, you are more capable than you let one" countered Diana

"Oh shit I am" said JB as he realized that the Amazon princess was telling the truth.

Diana swung at the wall mounted teen and both of them were surprised by the result.

JB caught the punch with an open palm.

Diana growled and blurred in with another punch, one that hammered JB in the head, knocking him out.

The blond teen dropped from his place on the wall onto the ground, drool coming out of his mouth before he even hit the ground.

Diana was unsurprised when Batman dropped down from the ceiling.

"He was full of surprises" commented Diana

"I see that, super strength, inhumane speeds, the ability to walk on walls. He's displaying more abilities than most Metahumans." analyzed Batman

"His reflexes were on par with the finest Themysciran warrior. But it was strange, because he slipped from being a common street thug to a brilliant warrior in the blink of an eye." added Diana

"J'onn said that there was multiple beings inside of his head, they may influencing him, teaching him." theorized Batman

"That is possible, our very own Shazam is powered not by his own knowledge, but by the Gods. If this boy has multiple pools of knowledge to draw on, it maybe why he was unaware he could stand on walls. Something he should not have been able to do with that neutralizer band on his wrist." added Diana

"If he is more powerful than we projected, we did not have the band calibrated correctly" replied Batman

"So now what?" asked Diana as she looked at the unconscious blond at her feet.

"I have arranged for him to be dropped off at the hospital and J'onn will make it seem like this was all a dream." answered Batman.

"I say we cut the band's power in half and just give a warning to his handler" suggested Diana before Batman could walk away.

"He's not just a dangerous Metahuman, he is a known criminal and part of Penguin's crime organization. There is no reason to give him even a sliver of his powers. Robin isn't ready to deal with someone like him and Dick isn't around at the moment." stated Batman, trying to slam the door shut on the conversation.

"What if I became his handler, with Koriand'r off planet, i have some extra free time. I wouldn't mind something other than overviewing training of the new members in the watchtower." said Diana

"You're asking for a favor? Hmm, you never ask for anything. Very well, but he is your responsibility." said Batman before he stalked off, leaving Diana with a smile on her face.

Later: Back at the Hospital:

The door opened and in walked the elder Maria Ortiz.

Her face was calm, but her lack of a smile was like a slap in the face to JB.

She tossed a bag near his feet.

"Get dress" Her flat tone was another gut check

She turned and left the room leaving JB to get dressed.

She had brought his school uniform, which meant that she was taking him to school.

Dressing in a hurry, JB walked out the door finding his foster mom on the phone.

"I will take care of it when i feel it is time to" said Maria before she ended the call and motioned for JB to follow her

Which is exactly what JB not to piss his mother off more.

They exited the hospitsl and Maria looked at him.

"I want you to stop, whatever you are doing Joseph Bruce Dolson" she whispered

JB winced at the use of his full name, but he stood his ground.

"You know that I can't. You can't get this far up a crime organization and just leave" replied JB

Maria stopped working and hissed "So what's your plan? Continue this lifestyle until I end up burying you?"

"No, i work until i earn my exit. I have maybe 18 or 19 targets left over. I could clear that out in a matter of months, while also having enough money to make sure that we never have to struggle again" answered JB

"That is a really stupid plan" countered Maria.

JB's ear twitched and he stopped walking, causing his adopted mother to look back him.

"You ok?" she asked

"Yeah, Deja Vu, I guess" replied JB.

"Well, you're still in deep shit with me, oh this must be a rerun because we've been here before" snapped Maria.

**A/N: And that is another chapter completed.**

**I have been trying to expand the DC Universe content in this story because as any DC fan knows, the more shit that happens, the more fun it is to watch Superman fight people who always get a Dragon Ball Z type BS ****power up.**

**Also, i brought in my favorite show on Netflix, Lucifer. I love that show and can't wait for season 5 to drop on the 21st.**

**Umm, John Constantine was brought into the fold, Wonder Woman is back in the fold, if you picked up the other female reference good for you.**

**As always feel free to drop a review, PM Me, or DM on twitter. If you bring a rude or bitchy tone, i will treat yo the exact same way because at the end of the day, fuxk you.**

**My Twitter Handle is HKM_FF**

**HighKey_Mars out**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, i hope this chapter finds everyone well, I was in the middle of finishing this when I was reading some of my older writing and decided to bring back some of my older fanfics. There is a poll in my profile bio to bring one of the back. If you like Harry Potter, please go vote.**

"Son of a bitch" swore JB as he raced down the street, his body moving at speeds beyond all but the fastest of humans.

But despite his inhuman efforts, the doors of the B13 Bus closed and left him staring at the back of the bus as it drove off.

"Oh well, at least I can say that I tried to go to school" muttered JB to himself before making a left and moving towards a Penguin hideout.

Walking down the street, Joseph Bruce looked around, his sense of danger going off. But a quick scan of his surroundings revealed nothing, he was just be paranoid.

Walking up to the boarded up house, JB gave the man sitting on the stairs a nod as he walked past him.

Despite the run down appearance on the outside, the inside was pretty clean and modern. A run down building on the border of Gotham-Brooklyn was very common to see, it was like hidiing in plain sight.

"Aye JB, the boss man sent something for you" said Frank, the hideout's manager.

JB rolled his eyes and walked down into the basement, putting his school clothes in a locker as he slipped into a black tanktop and sweatpants combo

Looking around, he managed to find the briefcase with his name written on a slip of tape on the top.

Opening the briefcase, JB was greeted with the sight of a school teacher.

An African American man, middle aged. He wore clear box glasses, a nice polo with a sweater-vest over it. The tight box fade made him seem like he was clinging to his youth, not that it was JB's problem.

JB closed the briefcase, holding onto the photo for the moment before heading back upstairs. Instead of going back outside, JB continued to walk upstairs, going up to the 3rd floor.

Knocking on the door, JB waited for the door to open, the mechanical lock hissing open. JB walked in to the door to see Max, the current nerd stalker used by the Penguin. He sat behind his desk, but JB feel the man tensing.

"So wh*gasp*at can I *hiss* do for ya?" asked Max, his long hair hanging over his forehead as he leaned forward.

JB held up the picture of the school teacher.

"Oh, *haaah* that is Dr. Jeremy Green, used to be bio-tech *sharp inhale* engineer for the Penguin. Before that he was teaching brats at NYU, he's one of the most intelligent men in the world, *hick* at least unitl he was dumb enough to get involved with Penguin. A couple years ago, he managed to make a run for it with a *gritting teeth* bunch of plans the Penguin was developing with his help." informed Max, his face growing flusher by the second.

"Where does he work at now?" asked JB.

"Waaaayne Corp's R and R division" groaned Max

"Ok, thanks for the information" said JB as he turned before he looked back over his shoulder "You take care Max, tell Amanda anyone walking in can see her shoes from the gap under your desk."

The girl who had been trying her best to bury her face into Max's lap groaned at being caught which led to Max finishing even fast, JB just chuckling as he left the room and building.

Wayne Corp: Manhattan (93rd Street)

Wayne Corp and Wayne Enterprises are not the same company despite what people might think.

Wayne Enterprises is the billion dollar company owned and ran by Bruce Wayne.

Wayne Corp was a Justice League front company that was really used to design superhero's uniforms and devices.

Both owned by Bat Wayne, i mean Bruce Man, I mean money bags.

Did any of that make a difference for JB who was casing the place.

Absolutely not.

His target was on the 11th floor of the 15 floors, west side of the building, the giant corner office.

The target clearly was doing better than him in life.

"This fucking prick" muttered JB as he started running at full speed, becoming a blur before he raced up the hood of a car before he used it as a spring board to launch himself at the building.

Flying through the air, JB reared back his fist, preparing to slam through the thick strong glass used to build the tall skyscraper.

Only for a series of glowing red beams of energy wrapped around of him.

Forced to a atop, JB was suspended in the air "What the fuck is this bullshit?"

He was pulled downwards and slammed into the ground.

Looking up from his place on his back on top of the newly cracked sidewalk, JB was greet to a weird sight.

A man with spiky blond hair in a trench coat, a white dress shirt with a red tie.

Groaning, JB struggled against the red binds that were holding him in place, beams of energy that seemingly came out of the man's left hand fingertips.

"You're a bit of a bastard to track down" commented the man in a british accent

"Listen, if i murdered someone that you loved, take it up with Penguin, i just pull the trigger" spat JB

The man laughed, throwing his head back as his body shook with laughter.

"You ... kill some ... one I ... care about?" said the man between his laughs, his voice wheezing from the lack of air in his lungs.

JB growled

"Listen you little shite, you couldn't blow the dust off of my trousers, let alone actually do anything" said the man.

"OK, fine, I'll bite. Who the fuck are you?" relented JB

"My name is John Constantine, you filthy little demon carrier" said John Constantine

"What the fuck are you going on about?" asked JB confused

"Please, you can't be that daft, you have a demon sealed inside of you. i could feel the waves of power rolling off of you all the way across the bloody world." spat John

"Yeah, you got the wrong guy. You can either release me or I am going to break full and shove my foot so far up your ass, you're going to get braces with my shoelaces" said JB

"Hmm?" replied John confused, the shift in the teen in front of his was weird, he went from confused to calm in a brief second.

"You can't break out of the restraints prat, they're specially made to contain stupid little half demons like yourself." said John after a minute, a smug look on his face.

JB grit his teeth and rocked back and forth before jumping to his feet.

"You aren't a bright one are you?" asked John as he tightened his grip on the demon supressing binds connected to his hand.

JB's eyes flashed blue before the red binds all over his body shattered, leaving the blond teen free and glaring at Constantine.

"Now, should i slap the shit out of you now or later?" questioned JB as he marched forward ready to attack Constantine

"Listen chap, this is nothing but a massive misunderstanding, i thought you were a demon halfbreed or a demonic hold. We all make mistakes right?" said John, slowly backpedalling

JB said nothing and as his anger grew, his eyes morphed from the crystal blue to an angry red-orange

Constantine smirked and said "There he is" before he shot out more of the red binds, hoping to suppress the angry energy coming from within the blond brat before.

"This again" tsk'd JB as the binds wrapped around him before he allowed the red binds to circle him.

John's smirk disappeared when JB flexed his body and the binds once again broke and JB blurred forward.

Just before Constantine's face was be caved in by a Kyubi enhanced fist, time froze and John quickly moved out of the way.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" asked John, now that he was free of the danger.

"I simply stopped time, my brother Lucifer said that you were going to do something stupid, but we need you alive to hold up your end of the deal" said a strong voice off to the side.

"And here I thought I was on the piss again" replied John, not looking at the angel who saved his life.

"The interesting part is that you should be frozen as well, you're not a celestial being as far as we know" mused the voice

"I got Angel blood in me mate, a gift from a Castiel. Helped the weird man out with a horde of demons in Wales back in 03, the blood prevents them from eating my soul while I try to get it back from the bugger who stole it." answered John before he opened a portal and walked through it.

The angel scoffed at the lack of a 'thank you' but expected it as Humans weren't noble like him and his kin.

As he started to fly upwards, he noticed that JB's skin was hissing and from above watched the blond teen start to slowly move again.

Frowning the dark skinned Angel flew away, releasing the world from it's frozen state.

JB's fist slammed into the side of the building and punched right through the brick covered wall.

"Where did he go?" asked JB as he looked around before he shrugged, it was strange enough as is.

Sighing, JB turned around and looked up at the building he had launched himself at. "Let's try this again".

Jump City: Teen Titans Tower

Richard "Dick" Grayson was relaxing, there was no reason for him not to. The Titans had dealt with Clayface earlier in the day, Jumpcity was safe. So, after a long day and a nice destressing shower, Dick aka the original Robin decided to retire for the day.

That was why he growled angrily when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it" hissed Dick.

"It's Beast Boy" said the knocker on the side of the door.

Dick rolled off of his bed, slipping a domino mask onto his face, masking his eyes and nose, before unlocking his door and allowing it to slide open.

"Wassup?" asked Dick looking at his green skinned teammate.

"Uh, we kind of ... maybe ... sort of ... got a message from Batman" whimpered Beast Boy

"Batman?"

"Yeah, you know Batman, the guy who trained you to be our badass leader. Like 6 feet tall, wears all black, really scary" answered Beast Boy.

"Ok" said Dick as he walked past Beast Boy and into the living room.

"Cyborg, pull up this message from Batman" commanded Robin as he walked into the room.

The half black male half robotic teen nodded and there was an coded message on the TV, which was most of the wall.

It read:

"_Hello Robin, i hope this message finds you in good health. All is well over here in Gotham, as well as Gotham can be. Recently,we have seen a boom in the amount of Metahumans in our area, i was wondering if you have experienced anything similar. Let's compare notes sometime soon, send your notes through the bat computer's system. Every password for your access have remained the same, so I expect for you to get me the notes/report as soon as possible. Your information and insight is very important, make sure you complete this in a timely manner. AND i'm sure you know how much I dislike JOKERs. trust me you don't want to see me IN JUMP CITY."_

"So does it mean anything to you?" asked Cyborg

"Yeah it means that we need to get Starfire back here immediately and call Raven" replied Robin.

"Trouble?" asked Cyborg

"Trouble" repeated Robin as the answer.

Back with JB in Gotham:

Sometimes someone stopping you from doing something stupid was really an eye opener. Jumping 110 feet into the air to smash through bulletproof glass sounded like a good idea at first, but watching a pigeon slam into the glass and die made JB gain some patience.

So, he decided to do it another way, murder the pizza hut delivery man and take his uniform. Taking the hot bag, he entered the building, claiming to have an order for a Dr. Green.

The security man asked him to open the bag, which JB did to reveal that there was actually pizza inside the bag, as well as a bag of breadsticks.

Being let through, JB smirked as he entered the elevator and hit the 11th floor button. The hum of the elevator was like a confirmation that he was this much closer to killing this target.

_DING!_

JB stepped off the elevator, the door closing behind him and he turned left. The sigh saying that Dr. Green's office ahead was all that he needed. Slipping his gun out from his waist line and under the the hot bag holding the pizza, JB walked up to door and knocked softly.

"Come in" said a soft male voice

Jb entered and was greeted with sight of the doctor's back.

"Whatcha working on?" asked JB making small talk with the man he was going to kill in a couple of moments.

"This is a communication device, a series of wrist watch based communicators. Think of it as walkie talkies with unlimited range" answered Dr. Green.

"That sounds impressive and difficult" said JB

"Somewhat, you really just have to hit the button. One lets you talk, the other lets you listen, the last button reveals your position to the other watches. These are made to be simple to operate. They are set to go on market next week, this is just a final tune up to ease my nerves about releasing them." replied Dr. Green

"Gotta tell you Doc, the Penguin is going to love this when i bring this back to him." said JB, raising his gun to point at the doctor's head.

Dr. Green turned around and saw the gun pointed at his head.

"Woah woah woah, young man, you don't have to do this. We can talk this out" said Dr. Green as he put his hands up, trying to talk this way out of being shot.

"I kinda have to, it's my job" replied JB

"Please don't do this, i have a family" pleaded

"And I am doing this for my family" retorted JB "Now why don't bag up the watches and maybe I'll go easy on you and allow you have an open casket."

nodded and turned his back to JB. Grabbing a large plastic bag, the doctor started bagging up the watches.

"Let me just grab the last of them from the safe" said Dr. Green

"Sure, no funny business or else" warned JB

walked over to the safe and went through the process of unlocking the safe only to reach inside and pull out a .460 S&W Magnum and fire it at JB, hitting him in the head once and in the chest twice.

JB felt backwards, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth as his lungs collapsed before his brain went dead. Or that's what saw, but he never bothered to check the body and called security.

A duo of armed security guards arrived at the lab/workshop within a minute.

"Dr. Green, are you ok?" asked one of the guards. Both of them walking over the blond boy laid out on the ground.

"I'm fine, i managed to shoot him before he shot me." answered

"What should we do with the body?" asked the guard.

"I don't know, what should I do with your body?" asked JB as he sat up, the bullet lodged in his forehead popping out as the wound healed before their eyes.

JB quickly shot both the guards in the head, the horror on their faces forever on their faces as the died.

"You know doc, I was trying to be nice. Keep this short and simple, but you forced my hand." said JB shot the technological genius in the right knee before shooting him in the hand that held gun, forcing him to drop it.

"Please son, you really don't have to do this. Whatever the Penguin holds over you, I know people who can help you get out from under him. You don't have to let that man force you into a life of crime" pleaded Dr. Green.

JB threw back his head and laughed richly, his face twisted into an angry parody of a smile.

"You think that I'm forced to do this? You think that the Penguin has anything over me? I choose this life, I choose to be this. Just as I choose to pull the trigger that is going to end your life." chuckled JB.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" hissed a deep voice from behind JB.

JB turned to see Batman, the tall man dressed in pitch black armor, and he did not look happy to see JB about to kill his scientist.

JB eyed Batman as he continued to have his gun aimed at the former Penguin tech guru.

"Batman, what a surprise" said JB

"Put down the gun **NOW**" yelled Batman

"Now why would I do that? I've already killed two of the guards, you're not going to simply let me go, at least I don't think" reasoned JB.

"It's never too late to make the right choice, stand down" stated Batman, his tone begging JB to listen.

"You have more concerning things to worry about, like how you're going to stop the good doctor from bleeding out" said JB as he pulled the trigger and hit the man with the PHD in the chest, right near the heart.

Batman growled as he rushed past JB to apply pressure to the wound, pulling something out of his utility belt to help limit the wound. All while JB ran off with the bag of communicator watches.

"Batman to the Justice League, Batman to the Justice League. I have a 13.8.13 on my hands, I need medical assistance immediately, for a wounded member of our R&D team." said Batman, trying to summon anyone from the Justice League, but it was already too late.

Growling as his wrist bounded computer confirmed the downed vital signs of Dr. Green, Batman rose from the ground to his feet. He had a murder to catch.

**A/N: Well this is the chapter that I wrote, this is the chapter that you got. I'm a little sorry if the ending is kind of subpar, this was written on the day that Chadwick Boseman passed and I've been a little bit down in the dumps since hearing the news.**

**I've been a big fan since I saw him play Jackie Robinson in 42, it hurts me to know that 2020 has claimed him too.**

**So that is it, hope yall enjoyed the chapter, feel free to comment/review, PM me, DM on Twitter (HKM_FF), and vote on the poll on my profile.**

**Keep safe y'all, this year has been hard and trying. I hope that all of yall stay healthy and push forwa****rd, we are in this together.**

**HighKey_Mars out**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don****'t know if this was not clear but for the immediate future, this is my main story. That means I will be trying to update this one at least once a month with another story of my choosing. There is a poll in my profile bio that is to bring back one of my older stories, please check it out.**

**2nd A/N (September 20th,2020): I****'m really sorry that i haven't written or posted anything in a while, i lost a very close friend of mine and it has been difficult to think of anything but them to be completely honest. But neither you or I are here for sob story, on to the chapter:**

**September 2nd, 2010**

"_Fuck all you hoes, get a grip motherfucker. Yeah, this album is dedicated to all the teachers who told me I'd never amount to nothing." _blared through JB's headphones as he continued to race around the track.

He was reaching the final bend when a flash of red came at him from the corner of his eye and he barely had time to slow down before the two of them crashed into each other.

Fearing the thought of possibly crushing an innocent girl under his much heavier and denser body, JB twisted and allowed the girl to land on top of him.

"OOF!" said JB as the girl landed on his ribs, his head bouncing off of the ground and his headphones being sent skidding away.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry" exclaimed the girl as she unknowingly pressed her knees into his stomach.

"I'll be fine as soon as you get the fuck off of me" snarled JB

The girl gasped and rolled off of JB, allowing him to rock before he jumped back to his feet, turning his back to the girl and grabbing his headphones.

Unfortunately for him, they were busted. The right ear cushion bent until the point of snapping.

"Come fucking on!" growled JB as he gripped the broken headphones so tight, they crumpled like paper.

"Hey, I'm sorry about your headphones, I'm going to the mall after school. How about you come with, I'll buy you a new pair to the replace the ones you broke breaking my fall." chimed in the girl.

JB turned and looked at the red haired girl and his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful, her red hair flowed down to the middle of her back. Her bright green eyes, her nose that ended in a bubbly circle, capped off with her soft smile.

JB was absolutely smitten, and while his brain was stuck on neutral, his mouth went ahead and said "yeah."

"Perfect, I'll meet you in front of the gym at 2:45pm." said the girl before she rushed off towards a group of giggling girls who screamed shortly after she arrived.

"JB, my man. You sly dog. I didn't think you had it in you to ask out one of the hottest girls in our school, let alone get her to ask you out" commented Jason Todd as he pulled up next to the unhappy blond.

"She asked me out?"

"Yeah man, that's what it looks like when a girl asks out a guy." replied Jason as he raised an eye brow "You have been on a date before"

"Yeah something like that" muttered JB as he remembered the dark chuckles of the pig tailed bitch throwing knives at him as he was forced to dodge while entertaining the Penguin's VIP guest at the Iceberg Lounge.

"Cool, just relax and let her talk, she's the daughter of a rich millionaire mom and dad. If you listen to her talk enough, she'll really like you" added Jason before he went back to running around the track.

"Just relax is literally the worst advice I've ever been given" scoffed JB before he looked down at the broken headphones in his hands "What the fuck am I doing?"

Jump City: Teen Titans Tower

Robin was in a bad mood, like Batman levels of bad. Harley Quinn and the Joker, here in Jump City. Across the country from Gotham, with no known reason as to why or what they were doing here.

"Yo Ro-Ro, whatcha thinking about?" asked Beast Boy as he walked into the living room and threw himself onto the couch.

"I guess it is about time that I tell you and the rest of team about what I've known for about 3 days now. The Joker and Harley Quinn are here in Jump City." replied Robin, a great weight being lifted off of his shoulders.

"The Joker? Here in Jump City? No way man!" exclaimed Beast Boy "What are you going to do? What are we going to do?"

"Right now the plan is simply find them and figure out what they are doing here." answered Robin

"You'd think that a pair of wack jobs like them would draw more attention, even if they haven't blown up an orphanage, you'd think they would have gotten in trouble for robbing a store or assaulting someone. They're not exactly known for keeping a low profile if you catch my drift." commented Beast Boy

Robin's eyes widen and he raced over to the computer and began to type, looking up petty basic crimes rather than looking for these major crimes that he was originally looking for.

"Beast Boy, I gotta get you something nice. You cracked the case." said Robin as he pulled up the map of Jump City and started putting pins on the map related to petty crimes in the last 2 days.

Pins popped up around the city, scattered without a connect. Narrowing his eyes, Robin shifted the map to the area with the most pins.

"The warehouse district,17 B+E's, 5 Assaults, 2 calls to the police for suspicious behavior and activity." muttered Robin as he drew a circle linking all of the pins, they covered over 10 miles of territory.

Directly in the middle of this storm of crime was a single large warehouse. An abandoned warehouse, one that used to store chemical waste from the power plant just outside the city.

"I think I found it, Beast Boy. They;re going to be at the old Jump City CPC Scientific Inc chemical storage facility."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go get them!" yelled Beast Boy

"I don't know about that BB. You and I, by ourselves probably isn't enough to handle the Joker and all his goons, Harley Quinn is really dangerous. She's sometimes crazier than he is." replied Robin

"Well what about me?" said a strong voice

Robin and Beast Boy looked up and smiled.

"Raven, you're back!/Raven, you've returned" said Beast Boy/Robin.

"Yes, my trip to Baltimore was less than fruitful. I was hoping to meet up with someone I saw in one of my visions. Unfortunately, he never showed up, which was expected but I wished he had. He's important to the future of our world, his destiny doesn't exist like ours, it's fluid like he can change it to whatever he wants it to be." stated Raven

"What's his name?" asked Robin

"He has many names and titles, he goes by Joseph Bruce Dolson, his real name is Naruto Uzumaki, some called him the Child of Destiny, the Toad Sage."

"You seem to know a lot about him" said Robin

"I've peered into the Land of Dreams to see what I could learn about him." said Raven, answering the unasked question.

"Ok"

"So this Joseph Bruce guy is some super powerful warrior slash superhero?" asked Beast Buy

"Either a great hero or one of the worst villains this world has ever seen." replied Raven.

"That powerful huh?" said Robin

"Yes" said Raven plainly

Back in Gotham:

JB was nervous, his stomach was tingling and his face felt hot. Why was he doing this again? She asked him out? Maybe?

"Hey you!" said the red haired beauty from behind JB

JB turned and said "hey"

"You ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"Haha, you're funny,"

JB forced a smile onto his face, his stomach aching more than he thought possible.

"So do you want to take my car or your car?" asked

"Oh, I don't have a car" replied JB

"You don't?"

"I've never really needed one"

"Huh, you live in Brooklyn right? You really don't need one."

"Yeah" said JB with a more natural small smile.

"Well, my car is the Blue BMW right there" she said before walking towards the car, leading JB.

"I guess I should say it's nice to officially meet you. My name is Joseph Bruce Collins, but everyone just calls me JB"

"My name is Sierra Collins, my friends call me Si-Si, but I prefer Sierra." said Sierra, allowing JB to finally put a name to the pretty red head.

"I can do that" said JB

The two of the got into the blue luxury car and Sierra pulled out of the parking spot and zipped out of the parking lot.

"So why do you go the snooze fest that is our school?" asked Sierra as they stopped at a red light.

"My mother thought it would keep me out of trouble, she was wrong" answered JB

"Hmm, my parents went to this school, they felt it would help me create connections with other future business leaders" said Sierra before fake gagging.

JB smiled as said "So your parents trust you hanging out with a guy like me?"

"My dad parents me for like 2 minutes a year. My mom is traveling through Europe, cheating on my dad with a new guy in every country she visits." replied Sierra

"Wow"

"My parents aren't contenders for parents of the year by any means."

"My mom might actually be parent of the year just for putting up with me." joked JB

"Why do you say that? Sure you can be a little grumpy in class, but that's because our school sucks."

"I tend to make bad decisions" answered JB

"Bad Decisions? Is this one of them?" asked Sierra as she made a left turn.

"I don't know yet, it could turn out to be a great or terrible decision"

"Well, i only make great decisions, so stick with me kid and I will show you the way" said Sierra with a smile on her face as she pulled into a parking space.

Sierra got out of the car, followed by JB.

"So, let's get you those headphones, grab some lunch, then you can carry my bags until we decide to leave"

"Sure"

Sierra stuck her tongue out at him before walking into the mall, JB following behind her.

They walked in a comfortable silence, Sierra leading JB to a store that she knew would have what she knew could replace the headphones that had been broken earlier in the day.

"Okay, so you clearly like those big bulky headphones from the 80's, let's see what we can find that can replace them" teased Sierra.

"I like them covering my ears, it allows me to ignore the dumb asses that make up our school classmates."

"I felt that"

"So, what would you suggest?"

"Well, daddy is paying for this, so i would tell you to get the most expensive ones you can find. Those Monster Beats things that just came out."

"You sound like you have your mind made up on what to buy"

"Hmm, cute and listens to my suggestions, you might just be a keeper"

JB blushed at the words from the red haired beauty.

"You go grab them, imma grab the new IPod."

JB nodded and walked over to the headphone and has a store associate help him get the magnetic lock off the rack and hand him the expensive headphone.

Thanking the man, JB walked over to the counter meeting Sierra there, where she pulled out a black card and paid for both of their purchases.

Walking out, they were greeted by a group of men, all clearly part of black hood's gang if their arm tattoo's were to be believed.

"Ms. Collins, we were waiting for you." said the man in front of the group of 7 men.

"I don't know you" responded Sierra

"But we know you and more importantly your father. He has something that we need." responded the front man.

"Just come with us and nobody has to get hurt" added another one of the muscle bound men in the back.

"Listen, I'm sure we can work this out without this coming to violence" Sierra tried to reason with the large group of men.

"Yeah, you come with us and we decide not to carve up your boy toy here." responded the first one.

JB let out a loud laugh before handing his bag to Sierra and stepping forward.

"Do you clowns have names?" he asked

"Yeah, but what's it to you?"

"Oh i just want them to be able to write a name down on the body bags" taunted JB

"Ms. Collins, your friend here is going to write a check that we will cash with your body" said the front man before he slammed his hand onto JB's shoulder.

JB's face twisted into an ear to ear smile as his eyes narrowed.

"Well John, you know you fucked up right?" he questioned to the white male in front of him,

"John?"

"Yeah John as in John Doe" answered JB before he grabbed the wrist of the hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

The man hissed in pain and stammered "W w wh what r r are y you waiting f for g get him."

The six of the black hood goons fanned out around JB.

"Oh no, whatever will I do? You have me all surrounded" said JB sarcastically.

JB used the wrist he was holding onto to push the man in front of him before sliding to the left to avoid a punch thrown at his back. Dropping to the floor, he swept the leg out from under that man.

Twisting into a handstand, JB flipped back onto his feet, making sure to land his feet into the stomach of the man he just sent crashing to the ground. Stepping off of the knocked out man, his eyes bouncing back and forth between the rest of the goons.

"Fuck, i know who this asshole is. This is that fucking kid, the penguin enforced Jerry Booth or some shit." said the guy with the hurt wrist.

JB scoffed and walked over to the downed man, crouched down, and hissed at him

"My name is Joseph Bruce and you're lucky that you're not worth killing. Penguin pays me around 15k a pop, you're not lucky I choose not to murder you for free. Now take your guys, take ya shit and get the fuck up out of here before I think twice of about doing this world some charity work."

JB stood up and turned around, walking away from the man he declared was not a threat with his treatment of the man.

The man reached into his coat with his not hurt hand and pulled out a gun before firing at JB in the back of the head, right there in the middle of the mall.

JB gasped as the bullet hit him in the back of the head and broke through his mass of hair, blood squirting of the small puncture in the back of his head.

JB feel forward face first, causing the man to smirk,

"Ah you stupid little bitch, if we don't outright kill you. You are going to wish you were dead after we get done running a train on you." spat the gunman as he climbed to his feet and approached a shaking Sierra.

The other goons followed in on his lead and they all started walking towards the scared red head.

"Ouch, you fucking stupid cunt, that hurt." whined JB as he used his hands to push himself up off the ground.

The gunman looked back in horror.

"I shot you, right in the head" he whispered

"Yeah and I have your bullet right here" said JB as he extended his hand showing the blood soaked bullet.

JB's eyes flashed blood orange and the gunman dropped to the floor grabbing his head.

"What are you?" he whimpered

"You're worst nightmare" answered JB

"That's enough" said a rough voice from behind JB.

"Robin, a pleasure to see you. I hope you are here to arrest these thugs. " said JB

"In fact, I am. Jakab Philmer, Travis Chase, Conner Green, Derek Hayward, Greggory Mathews, Scott Rivers, Larry Waves. All known associates of the Black Hood gang. I cannot allow you to simply walk free" stated Jason Todd as Robin.

Jakab pointed his gun at JB and said "What about this freak! I put a bullet in his head and he got up. That means that he is an unregistered meta human, arrest him as well."

"Joseph Bruce Dolson has been a registered meta human since he was 4. You'll have to work harder than that to go free Jakab." tsk'd Robin

"He works for Penguin" stammered Jakab.

"Sure and we go to the same school. Just give it up man. Joseph, you and your female friend are free to leave." said Jason Todd dismissing the guy he spying on.

Back in Jump City:

The trio of teen heroes: Robin, Beast Boy, and Raven were snooping around the abandoned chemical storage warehouse.

"Beast Boy, we need you to be our fly on the wall" commanded Robin

Beast Boy nodded and turned into a tiny green fly before slipping through a crack in the wall.

"So you want to tell me about this vision of yours?" asked Robin

"Not particularly, but I also know that you aren't going to judge me." replied Raven "The gist of it was that at some point in the future, Darkseid is going to plan to launch an invasion on our planet. Superman is going to get wind of it and launch a counterattack."

"I take it fails miserably" supplied Robin

"Yeah, we get picked apart, he has these new creatures, some kind of advanced doomsday that just absolutely ripped us to shreds. None of us escaped unscathed and there was so many of us who didn't escape at all." continued Raven "Basically all hope is lost until this Joseph Bruce guy decides to power up into this giant golden fox avatar and lays waste to the creatures."

"So what is the issue? Sounds like things work out for us" questioned Robin

"In the time line that I witnessed, he was incomplete. Something called his powers to be fractured. As powerful as he is in that time line, he can be even strong in this time line. My future self sent him and I, a message basically asking us to meet up. He didn't show but I already knew that he wouldn't."

"This takes place in the future, deep in the future if all of us are adults like you claim."

"Yeah but with the power that he shows, i think he could help me out with another issue coming up this February*." said Raven

"Your father"

"Yup, father of the year" Raven confirmed in a dry tone.

" Ah look at you too, the Robin and the Raven. Such a cute couple, but inter-species bird couples never work." said a sing song voice belonging to one Harley Quinn.

"Hello Harley" said Robin, trying to regain some type of control of the situation as he mentally raged at the crazy clown lady for getting the drop on him.

"Hell-OOOO tiny bird sidekick. Where is the big scary Batman? Is he too business fucking bats in that creepy cave of his to come out and play" taunted the high pitched Harley Quinn.

"Batman doesn't fuck bats" growled Robin

"You seem a little too defensive" sang Harley as she pulled out her bat and launched herself at the bird named duo.

Robin pulled out his collapsible staff and fended off the first of wild swings from the eccentric Harley with her metal bat.

Jumping back, Robin motioned for Raven to go help Beast Boy.

"Tell why you are in my city Quinn" growled Robin.

"I don't make the plans sweetie, ya know Mista J is the brains behind the operation. While I am the behind of the operation" crackled Quinn as she mooned the first boy wonder.

Robin grit his teeth and rushed in with what was clearly anger fueling his actions.

Harley slid under a sideways swipe at her stomach, before smashing her bat into the right knee of Robin.

Wincing, Robin stabbed his staff at the athletic lady clown, only for her to dodge it and pin the staff to the ground with her foot after it missed.

Robin with his limited mobility due to the pulsing pain in his knee failed, to react in time as Harley used his staff as a string board to launch herself at the boy wonder, bat already cocked back to unleash a strong swing.

Robin closed his eyes in preparation, only for a _Boom!_ to come from the sky above of him and the bat to never make it to his face. Instead it was caught by a strong orange skinned hand,

"You shall not hurt my friend Robin" said the owner of the hand. Her green eyes glowing as her anger exploded outwards and she blasted Harley Quinn back with her eye beams.

"Starfire, I am so happy to see you" said Robin as he collapsed to the ground, holding his right knee.

"As I am you" replied Starfire as she floated over to Robin, dropping to the ground to see how he was doing with his obvious knee pain.

Beast Boy morphed out of his fly form and yelled "It's gonna blow" before turning into a falcon and flying away fast.

Starfire grabbed Robin and flew straight up as the first explosion went off. There was something different about this explosion tho, the smoke that came out was green and shot straight up before spreading out, like it was shot out of a cannon.

Starfire coughed and Robin realized what was going on and pulled an air purifier out of his utility belt and placed it in his mouth.

A black bubbled surrounded them but it was too late as far as Robin can tell. By the time that they cleared the green smoke that covered the entire city, Robin was no longer being carried by Starfire but instead holding the laughing female alien.

"I'm sorry Robin, if only I had been a little faster." said Raven, her tone emotionless although Robin could see it in her eyes how sad and angry she was.

"This isn't your fault Raven, if I didn't get reckless in my fight with Harley Quinn, Starfire wouldn't have needed to save me. When I see those clowns next time, they're going to regret leaving the circus." snarled Robin.

Raven nodded as the 3 non-laughing still sane heroes looked at Jump City that was covered in the smoke of Joker's laugh gas.

"We need to regroup and wait for Cyborg, he's already on his way back. I promise you Robin, we will fix this" said Raven before she reclosed the magic bubble that she had the very very close pair of super heroes in.

Gotham City:

"So that might have been the worst date ever huh?" commented Sierra as they sat in bumper to bumper traffic

"Eh, you didn't hurl knives at me, so I am going to count this as a win." replied JB.

"I don't think that I'm that kinky, sorry to not live up to the hype" joked Sierra.

"I thought it was not the best but also probably not the worst ever. I mean i only had to fight like 7 guys and a superhero showed up to arrest them." teased JB.

"Well i told you to stick with me and good things would happen" recounted Sierra.

"So, any chance of a second date?" asked JB

"I would have to say let me think about it, although you did defend my honor" said Sierra as she leaned forward, a motion followed by JB.

"Yes, very very cute the two of you but I'm afraid that I am going to need to borrow lover boy over here." said a strong female voice.

They almost kissing teens looked up to see a girl wrapped in a navy blue cloak floating in front of the car, her eyes trained on JB.

"You're the girl from my vision" said JB

"And you're the dumb ass who doesn't know how to follow instructions." replied Raven "Now let's go"

She pointed her hand at JB and he was pulled out of the car by a bolt of dark shadowy magic.

**A/N: And here we are at the end of another chapter. Now let me address something, i tried to find out when Raven's birthday was. It is literally listed as unknown. So, i went with the date that the Teen Titans episode "Birthmarks" dropped on, February 5****th****.**

**Also, I had received several PM's asking me who the story main focus is on. I can safely say at this moment that it is 100 percent, JB/Naruto and Robins (Dick/Jason). The three of them are the main characters per say with Batman having a mentoring role in all of their lives.**

**I think the most important thing you have to remember about this story, it isn't supposed to be easy. It's supposed to be hard, a guy like Naruto in this situation is in a morally gray area, if he doesn't do his illegal activities, his home filled with the other orphans will failure, the children either going hungry or separated.**

**So, to save others, he puts himself into the hole, he is damning himself to save the people he cares about. That is a very Naruto thing to do, even if he isn't Naruto just yet. The name doesn't matter when the values of the character are still there.**

**As always feel free to drop a review, message me on twitter, or shoot me a PM on here. Most people can attest to the fact that I respond fairly often and quickly.**

**My Twitter is HKM_FF**

**Well, until next time: HighKey_Mars out**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just a quick note because of a couple PM's that I've gotten, if the story is up on my profile on this website, it is not abandoned. I plan on either rewriting something or am going over the source material again to try and make something more organic or better. Now onto the story.**

JB hissed in pain as he was thrown to the ground, the cloaked woman's magic !released him.

"Ow! That fucking hurt" whined JB from his place on the ground, rubbing the spot where his head had crashed with the ground and caused a crater.

"Suck it up princess, do you know who you are?" asked the cloaked woman.

"A man who is really pissed off and thinking about kicking your ass" answered JB in a cheeky tone.

" Ahahaha, so very funny" said the cloaked woman in a extremely dry fashion before blasting JB back with a bolt of black energy.

JB rolled with the force of the attack before gritting his teeth and reaching forward and ripping the magical beam in 2 with his hands.

"Well how did you do that?" asked the cloaked woman

"I ... I don't know" muttered JB before another bolt of magic slammed into him.

"Well I guess we are going to need to figure that out then" said the cloaked woman as she continued to unleash the blistering bolts of magic at JB, trying to force him to recreate his previous feat.

Jump City: At the same time:

Raven dropped to the floor grasping her head, an inhuman scream leaving her mouth causing the rest of her team to turn around and look at her.

"Raven? What's wrong?" asked Robin looking at his downed teammate.

The air around the blue cloaked girl started to bubble as her magic started to unravel the world around her.

As her eyes turned a blood red, she grew a second set above her normal eyes. She let loose another earth shaking roar before she was swallowed by a crowing black raven.

When Beast Boy and Robin looked after the blinding darkness passed, it revealed that she was gone.

Gotham Pier:

JB slammed into the side of a building, his body aching as the constant bolts of magic washed over him again and again.

"I can do this all day" said the cloaked figure

"I don't what the fuck you want, you stupid bitch" panted JB in pain.

"Tsk tsk, you'll figure it out" said the cloaked figure before they blasted JB again, with pure energy.

There was a black bolt of lightning and JB was treated to the sight of another cloaked figure appearing.

"Ah great another cunt in a cloak" commented JB before the first cloaked bitch smacked him with another bolt of magic, shocking him with more volts than any regular human could handle.

"Who are you?" asked the new cloaked figure to the old cloaked figure.

"A friend of sorts" muttered the taller cloaked figure.

"Great, an older version of myself, just what I need." muttered the smaller cloaked figure.

"Who *pant* the *pant* hell *pant* are you *pant* guys?" asked JB.

"My name is Raven" They both said before the taller of the two blasted JB with another bolt of magic, this time it wasn't the same black bolt, this one was pure white to JB.

_The duo of heroes, a one armed JB lookalike and a woman who bore a remarkable similarity to Wonder Woman stood oppose the four villains, ready to do battle. The first to move was Black Manta, he launched forward at Naruto. Naruto's body erupted in a red blaze, as he ducked under a punch and slammed his fist into Black Manta's helmet. The helmet bent slightly at the force of the punch and Black Manta flew back. A growl rippled out of Naruto's throat as his more instinct based animalistic side came out. As the red-hot charka flowed all throughout his body, making him stronger and faster._

"What was that?" groaned JB as his mind was flood with memories that weren't his own.

"You'll find that there is many versions of you, they've already accomplished what I need you. You've already done it before Naruto, I just need you to do it again" said the taller Raven before she blasted another beam at JB who gasped at hearing "Naruto".

_Naruto was on his last of his patience, he couldn't master Sage Mode for the life of it. It was so frustrating to not be able to follow in the footsteps of his sensei and mentor Jiraiya. The man had given his life to obtain information about an organization that wanted Naruto dead. He left a single final message as his lungs gave out as he couldn't breathe with his crushed windpipe. All he had left Naruto was a single secret seal template with the instructions "Use it when you hit a wall you can't get over" and a coded message about the Akatsuki leader was in his first novel "Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja"._

_Naruto would never admit it to almost anyone, but this was probably for the first time in his life that he felt hopeless. He had never been one to give up or quit at anything, but he had hit a metaphorical wall. A wall that he couldn't break through, it was so unlike him and his usual progress. Normally, Naruto wouldn't be disheartened by a lack of progress, but the fate of his village rested on his ability to master this sacred technique. _

"AGGHHHHHHH" screamed JB

_Naruto could tell the two remaining assassins that were on their feet before him had grown much warier of him than before him. They had seen him dodge a very fast attack, then counter in the same instance, before a burst of powerful and foreign energy explode from his body and cover him in a red cloak of energy. It was something that made you change your set plans and think about regrouping. Naruto chuckled as the two ninja-wannabes shifted into guarded stances, ready to defend themselves from any attack that he could possibly launch. However, what they didn't know was that Naruto didn't need to launch a single attack to defeat these two, no not a single one._

_Naruto raised his arm to chest level, the energy that covered his body bubbled around his one arm more and more, before he swung it forward at the two deadly assassins. The shockwave the resulted was the same type of power as a hurricane, the wind so strong that the hired guns … err swordsman, where blown back clear off their feet. Ra managed to use the force of the shockwave to spin in the air and stab his sword into the ground, but found that he was still being blown back, with his sword slicing through the ground until he met a sizable rock … back first that was._

_The one eyed merc, Deathstroke, suffered a similar fate as he was blown back into a tree, and then through the tree. And the one after that and after that, but that fifth tree really held up for about 3 seconds before he cracked it in half and it fell on top of him. He was pinned to the ground by the almost a ton of dead weight, with several branches snapping and piercing his torso. He growled, but wasn't overly concerned as he was already healing as he began to push the toppled tree off of him._

_Black Manta recovered from the punch that was heard around the world, his helmet bent a little between the eyes and his head throbbing as his head had rattled all around inside of the metal helmet when he gotten punched. But he was shaking the slight dizziness off and rushed toward Naruto, ready to stab him with his thigh knife. Naruto grabbed the blade with his one arm, and Black Manta landed a quick spin kick to Naruto's chest. Black Manta's foot felt like he had tried to kick a steel hauling-ship and burned from whatever type of energy that was covering Naruto._

"NO MORE!" roared JB, his blue eyes growing slit pupils.

_Desmond left and the trio watched as the tanks in front of them began to fill with their DNA. "Hey, look at this, I've got some guests, I would offer you something, but I'm all tied up." Aqualad looked at Kid Flash and said: "Now is not the time for jokes, we need to find a way out of here." Kid Flash frowned and said, "That wasn't me."_

_"You're right, that wasn't you. It was me, the guy who is in a pod about 13 feet to your right." said the same voice as before. The trio looked at the pod that the voice mentioned and saw a pod similar to the one, Project Kr, was in. Inside was a blonde teen with bandages wrapped all around him, who like them was restrained. "This is extremely uncomfortable and I would love all of you, if you could perhaps, I don't know, free me." Kid Flash scoffed and said, "Yeah, let me get on that, right I after I find a way to free myself." "Well aren't you the greatest mind known to mankind."_

_Robin sighed and said, "How about both of you just shut up and let me concentrate on escaping these bonds." Suddenly the door to their chamber was ripped off the hinges and in jumped Superboy. Aqualad looked at Superboy and asked "What are you here for? To fry us with Heat Vision or to free us?" Superboy squinted his eyes and focused on Aqualad before saying "Well, I don't have Heat Vision, so it looks like freeing you guys is my only option, I guess." Superboy jumped up to Aqualad's pod and ripped his steel cuffs that were bonding his arms and legs off. At the same time, Robin's cuffs released him on their own and he jumped down and muttered: "Batman would have my head for taking so long to escape such a basic entrapment."_

"**ENOUGH!"** Snarled JB as his body took on a red tint, his voice a mix of his own and the Bijuu he unknowingly carried "**I'M NOT INTERESTED IN WHATEVER YOU HOPE TO AWAKEN! LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

JB's scream let off a shockwave that sent the two Ravens flying away, unable to withstand the sudden burst in power by the blond dimension hopper.

"Did we fail?" asked the younger Raven

The older Raven turned away, hiding her face "I ... I don't know. I guess we'll see in February. Remember, you can do it."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me how we do it"

"If I tell you, you wouldn't be confident in yourself, but in the Raven that's already done it"

"You'd know huh" said Raven as she watched her older counterpart fade away, before she opened a portal to go back to her probably very worried teammates.

With JB:

His head was throbbing, his vision was beyond blurred due to the ungodly pounding in his head. He stumbled and collapsed to the ground, his arms refusing to prevent his body from crashing into the ground.

"Hey are you ok?" asked a female

JB looked up and through his blurred vision, he saw a nest of raven color hair and gasped.

"_Is everything alright Naruto?" called out a familiar voice, and Naruto looked over to see Diana and he swore his heart skipped a beat. She wasn't wearing her normal Wonder Women uniform, no she was wearing a pair of tan short shorts, a crème tank top and all black hiking boots._

"_Wow" came out of Naruto's mouth before he knew what he was saying, and he climbed to his feet and stood in front of Diana, staring into her crystal blue eyes, that were contrasted by her raven locks of hair that framed her face. She was so perfect to Naruto, he was memorized by her every breathe. The sleek curves of her cheeks as she casted a small smile was just as intoxicating to Naruto as when she gave a more serious look and her eyebrows burrowed while she bit her bottom lip lightly. Her every move captured his attention, and he didn't even know it. _

_She dropped down on the ground next to him, on his left side before patting the to show Naruto that he should set next to her. Naruto plopped down as well, sitting side by side with the Woman of Wonder. Eventually, he grew tired of looking at nature with her and turned to instead face her. Diana looked at him and asked, "Is something wrong?" _

Naruto threw himself backwards and started crawling backwards saying "G .. get away. L leave me alone Diana"

"Diana? My name is Shelby. Do you need me to call 911?" asked this woman apparently named Shelby

"I I I don't know" whispered JB as he stood up Naruto but turned and ran off as JB.

JB was normally a blur, a man with near superhuman speeds. But his was barely running at normal humans speeds.

He was panting from the effort already and his lungs burned with the desire for air. Turning into a corner store, he walked to the back line of freezers and pulled out the gallon of water on the floor of the reach in freezer. Making his way back up to the front of the store, he waited behind a man.

He felt the danger before the man even pulled out the gun, shooting the cashier in the chest twice before spinning and pointing the gun at JB.

"Woah, you don't have to do this?" said JB

"Listen, i ain't here fo tha speech, empty your FUCKING pockets now my guy" spat the gunmen.

JB's eyes narrowed and Naruto said "I'm going to give you one chance to left before you make me do something i regret"

The gunman chuckled and shot Naruto in the head, the bullet slamming into his skull, sending the blond teen crashing to his back.

"These stupid fucking idiots neva listen" said the gunman as he started to reach into JB's pockets.

He was very much surprised by the tight gripping hand that closed around the wrist of the hand reaching into his pockets.

"You fucked up, you know that right. You probably hear about metahumans on the news all the time, I'm sure. Well, you just ran into one that was battling if there was in any goodness in his heart. Unfortunately for you, you shot and killed it" hissed JB before he squeezed and shattered the bone in the man's wrist.

Releasing the man, JB jumped to his feet and pulled the bullet out of the flesh it was hanging onto in his forehead, the wound closing immediately.

"Please, i was just trying to make some money." pleaded the man

"Sorry buddy, I can only show you the same mercy you showed me" said JB as he grabbed the man's head and twisted, breaking the man's neck with soft pop.

Rubbing his face, JB couldn't stop the large smirk that crossed his face. The weight that had just been crushing what seems like his very soul.

Smirking, JB walked over the freshly dead body and out of the store. Above him the taller Raven looked down at him with a frown on her face.

"He completely rejected the memories of being a hero, this has never happened before" muttered a worried Raven.

Later that afternoon:

JB was feeling dangerous, something that was not good for the citizens of Gotham.

"Hey nice car" said JB to a man washing his car.

It was a nice car, a 2 door 2010 Chevrolet Camaro, candy red with black racing stripe down the middle.

"Yeah man, this pretty think just sent me back like 40k right." replied the car's owner.

"Wife must hate this car, it's only a 2 door. No room for the kids" commented JB

"Not a problem actually, no wife or kids. I'm just out here living" said the man

"Aye man, can't go wrong with that" said JB before he walked away, a plan forming in his head rather quickly,

Glancing backwards, he watched the man turn around before pulling out a single double edged knife and dashing forward and stabbing the man through the neck.

The man was dead before he hit the ground. Patting the man down, JB found the keys and smirked, Sierra had said that he should get a car, well this one just became his. Sliding into the driver's seat, JB started up the car and lightly tapped the gas petal only for the car to jolt forward.

Taking a deep breath, JB eased down on the gas petal and with much greater control, drove forward. His designation was the Penguin owned chop shop, this was still a car registered to a man he had just killed and left on the sidewalk, again he was feeling reckless and dangerous.

"Something is really wrong with me" JB muttered to himself as he thought over his actions.

It was weird, usually there was an internal battle, some version of good vs evil. But that bullet to the forehead seemingly wiped out the good side of that battle. He felt nothing for snapping the man's neck in the store or just stabbing the man in the neck for the car. It was as if the angel on his shoulder had called in sick, nevertheless JB was ready to play with the darker side of life.

Above JB:

Diana was staring at the moving car that JB had just run off with, this was a weird sight. The blond had been shot in the head and recovered before his body had even finished hitting the ground. He was different than before, cold and guiltless like the monsters that many metahumans were made out to be.

But earlier, he yelled at a woman and called her by her name, not something that she was used to.

"What did you do to the blond boy down there?" asked Diana to the cloak wearing Raven.

"I tried to speed up the process, Naruto is the key to making sure my father doesn't win come February." replied the girl from the future

"And you believe that your methods are going to work?"

"I can only hope so"

"And if they fail?"

"I've unleashed another demon onto this planet, one that can only be contained in Naruto's or his offspring's body."

"By Hera's means, I hope that you haven't doomed us all"

Back with JB:

JB had just finished pulling into the garage when his head throbbed once more.

"_Your tussel with the snake broke your thigh bone, you might have stood a chance of moving if I hadn't severed your muscle as well" said a douche-y voice belonging to a silvered haired glass wearing geek._

_Naruto grit his teeth in angst._

"_What's a matter? You thinking of running away? That would be a smart decision for a talentless loser like you" said the geek with the glasses before he pulled out a card "Naruto Uzumaki, if i recall correctly, you were nothing but talk during the Chunin exam. 'Don't underestimate me, I don't scare and I don't run. Someday I'll be Hokage'. Nothing but talk, you're not a child anymore, you shouldn't shoot your mouth off like that."_

_Naruto snarled, his eyes fixed onto the silver haired asshole adult talking down to a 13 year old teen._

"_Do this get you excited? You're a grown ass adult talking to a guy barely in his teens. Does this get you off?" spat Naruto as Kabuto launched a kick at his downed form._

_Naruto grabbed the foot that was being used to attempt to kick him._

"_**ENOUGH! YOU FUCKING LOSER! I'M NOT RUNNING AWAY, I NEVER GO BACK ON MY WORD! THAT'S MY NINJA WAY!" **__snarled Naruto as he pushed the glasses wear medic ninja away._

"_You should have stayed down" spat Kabuto as he back handed the downed Naruto_

_Naruto groaned in pain as he shook in pain. But instead of fleeing or crying, Naruto grew determined. Despite the broken bone, despite the shredded muscle, Naruto climbed to his feet, his leg shaking under his weight._

"_Naruto! Please, you don't have to do this, you don't have to protect me" cried out a blood covered blonde woman off from the side._

"_I don't, I don't have to do anything. But like I said, I never go back on my word, for that is my Shinobi Way, Now prepare to pay up." said Naruto before his chakra flared and he summoned a Shadow Clone to his side._

"_Are you truly this foolish kid? A shadow clone will do nothing to help you, zero times two is still zero. You should have just ran away" shouted Kabuto pulling out a kunai as he raced towards the young blond teen._

_As Kabuto went to plunge the kunai into Naruto, he used his left palm to stop the attack, the blade stabbing right through his palm._

_Kabuto started laughing in what he thought was assured victory. That was until Naruto started laughing as well._

"_You are so full of yourself, you never thought that I wanted you to rush me. Well guess again you traitorous fuck, I got you right where I want you." said Naruto as he used the kunai impaled hand to clamp down on the hand of Kabuto._

_The Shadow Clone walked up to the stuck Naruto on the right side and Naruto put his right hand out as the Shadow Clone started to spin the chakra that was gathering in the outstretched hand._

"_What? What is this?" questioned the adult loser_

"_This is your end" said Naruto as a ball of chakra started to fill up his hand, the chakra creating a strong wind that filled the large clearing._

"_Take this, RASENGAN!"_ said Naruto as he slammed the orb of chakra into the stomach of Kabuto sending the four eyed asshole flying away

JB awoke to being on the sidewalk, a couple members of the penguin gang looking down at him.

"You ok homes? You grabbed your head with both hands and screaming man. You passed out so we dragged ya out of here to get some air bro." said one of the goons.

"I'm fine, speak word of this to anyone and I'll find you, snap your fucking neck, and use your brain as a condom to fuck your mom" hissed JB as he sat up "Now get that car untraceable and in my name by tomorrow or you'll be the one screaming"

"Aye yall heard the man, get back to fucking work man" said the same man as JB groaned as he climbed to his feet before he looked up at the sky.

'_What is happening to me? These visions, they're of the same person. This Naruto person? Who is he and why are we so connected?'_ thought JB as he struggled focus his thoughts.

**A/N: All I am going to say is that everything happens for a reason. Naruto is always meant to be a good person at his core, this particular version is just buried a little deeper than other versions.**

**The next update will be a new chapter of Stuck on Red so if any of you are fans of that story, expect something for that.**

**Also, I've started rewatching Naruto from the beginning and all I can say is that we, fanfiction writers, be overhyping that Naruto healing factor by so much. Naruto be getting his ass whupped up and down the nation in the anime and there aint no insta heal in sight.**

**Feel free to drop a review, PM me on here, or PM on twitter. I am available basically at all times, if you follow me on Twitter, I will follow back.**

**My Twitter is HKM_FF.**

**Until Next Time, HighKey_Mars out.**


End file.
